Jilted
by Digitallace
Summary: Hermione figures out she wants to be with Harry too late. He’s now engaged to Ginny, who is only using him. Can she make him see his error, or will she turn to an unlikely source to heal her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Thanks to my Beta Jess!

**Jilted**

**Chapter 1 - Woe is me**

I arrived at London Heathrow airport a bit shaken. Though I would take the Muggle method of airplanes over a broom any day, I still loathed flying. I had just gotten back from a summer holiday with my parents in Australia. It had surprised me at first, that mum and dad would choose to stay there. It had been five years since I originally went back to remove the memory charm and bring my parents back to their home in England. However, Granger's had enjoyed their new life in Australia and wanted to continue living there.

I sighed as I walked toward the baggage claim. It had been a long five years since the war ended. The Golden Trio had been trumpeted as the saviors of the wizarding world and Harry in particular was still hounded by the press at every turn. The press was eventually the death of Ron and my relationship; at least it was partly to blame.

Ron went on to play Quidditch professionally for the Canon's and even lead them to their first victory in years. Between the press from the war and the coverage of his new career, Ron started to get a smidge egotistical. It rubbed the wrong way with me, and after one of our blow out fights, he slept with one of his groupies.

It took a long time before I could forgive him, but deep down we were always friends first, so after a few months of groveling I eventually gave in. It's hard to stay mad at either of my boys, especially living in the same house.

After the war and our N.E.W.T's Harry decided we should all take up residence in Grimmauld Place. We spent an entire summer redoing the large ominous house so that it suited us. We even managed to get the portrait of Mrs. Black off the wall and donated it to the Ministry for posterity, anything to get her out of the house.

I looked up to see a tall lanky red head standing by the baggage claim, clutching the deep red Louis Vuitton luggage I had borrowed from Ginny. I broke into a run and leapt into Ron's awaiting hug. After a few minutes we broke apart and I looked at Ron appraisingly. "I trust you didn't burn down the house while I was away?"

Ron laughed. "Almost. Harry tried to cook dinner once."

Smiling, I asked, "Where is Harry?"

"He wanted to be here, but there was a meltdown with Ginny," he replied.

"I see." I was a little saddened by this, but it should be expected at this point. Harry was always dropping her these days to rush off to Ginny's side. It sounded bitter in my head, and I liked it that way.

The relationship between Harry and Ginny was odd, to say the least. Everyone except them seemed to see that they were all wrong for one another. Everyone but Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, that is. After Fred's death in the war, and Ron and I breaking up, Mrs. Weasley made it her mission to bring Harry into the fold. She was a bit scary sometimes.

"Mione, I swear you look more and more beautiful every time you come back from down under," Ron said, bringing me out of my musings and causing me to blush.

"Ronald! You really ought to behave," I said this knowing full well it was a waste of breath. "Alright, well I guess if you're my only welcome committee, let's get me home."

Ron looked slightly dejected. "Don't sound so pleased, I might get a big head," he replied sarcastically.

I linked my arm through his and gave him my biggest grin. "I'm really happy you're here, Ron."

--

I was unpacking my carefully folded clothes when I heard a knock at my door. Instinctively, I grabbed my wand. Call me paranoid, but 

living through a war will do that to you. I opened the door slowly and was greeted with piercing green eyes. I smiled and opened the door the rest of the way, letting Harry into my bedroom.

"Mione, you look stunning," Harry said, pulling me into a tight hug. "I missed you," he whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too," I whispered back. Something was off about him, he looked different, and then it clicked. "Harry, where are your glasses?"

Harry laughed. "Ginny got me these contact lens things. She said it makes me look less nerdy."

I frowned. "Harry, you and I both know you didn't look like a nerd. You looked like… Harry."

He shrugged, smiling. "I still look like Harry don't I?"

I scrunched up my nose. "No not really. You look like a Harry doppelganger now."

Harry laughed and hugged me again. "I really did miss you," he said again in a deep voice that tugged at things low in my body.

Blushing I pulled away. "So, when's dinner?"

"Ron went out for curry a little while ago. He should be back soon."

I nodded and turned back to my packing.

"Mione?" Harry asked. "Can I ask you something?"

I gave him the full weight of my gaze. "Of course you can, Harry. You can ask me anything."

He hesitated for a moment before finally speaking. "Do you think Ginny and I are meant to be together?"

I took a deep breath; I was so not ready for that question. I couldn't lie to him, but I also couldn't be the one who caused the separation of my best friend from his current girlfriend. One of whom I had romantic feelings for, and no, I don't mean Ginny. grin I was a little biased to say the least. So I said what I could. "I think you're supposed to know when it's right. I think only you can say if she's the one for you or if there is… someone else."

Harry nodded and turned to leave my room. "Thanks, Mione. I'm glad you're back"

"Me too," I said as I watched him close the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

--

I looked in the full-length mirror on my wardrobe door, dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a plumb colored knit top that complimented my new hair color. I didn't get it salon colored, but it seemed that every time I visited my parents, my hair was a little bit more sun bleached. I was still English though, so the sun did nothing for my fair complexion, but my hair was now a dark honey blonde. A smidge of make-up and I was ready to face the crowd downstairs.

As I walked down to the landing, I could already hear the low rumble of voices in the kitchen. As I rounded the corner, I was greeted instantly with hugs and shrieks and welcome homes. Everyone was accounted for; Luna, Neville, all the Weasley's and, of course, Ron and Harry.

Ginny came over last and gave me a tight squeeze. "Good to have you home, sis." We weren't actual sisters, obviously, but she had taken to referring to me as such for the last few years. It always made me wince.

Ginny had recently scored a position at Witch Weekly as a gossip columnist. It was her dream job, and she got it from riding Harry's coattails. What, me bitter? Never. I got my job based on hard work. I was the Ministries Magical Creature Liaison. It was a position they created just for me, because of my work with trying to create equality between all magical species. I am the youngest department 

head in the Ministry, and I like it that way.

Ginny pulled me over to my chair, which was to Harry's left, with herself being on his right. Harry stood then, and tapped his glass with his wand. "Attention everyone." He cleared his throat as people stated to settle and look his way. "I just wanted to say how nice it is to have everyone together today, and how grateful I am Hermione is back home." Everyone smiled and chuckled. "I have an announcement to make though, and I… we had been waiting for everyone to be present..." Ginny was standing now, holding Harry's free hand.

_Oh no. No no no no no. He can't be doing this. Not now. _

Harry smiled, but I could swear his eyes flickered with doubt. "Gin and I are getting married." The crowd exploded into noise once again and I could feel Harry's eyes boring into me, but I just couldn't look up at him. I just couldn't meet those bright green eyes.

--

When did I realize I was in love with Harry Potter? Who knows? Maybe it was being alone together during the Horcrux search, or maybe it was when I thought he had died during the battle, or maybe Rita Skeeter had been right all along and he was always the love of my life. All I know is that the first summer that I returned from Australia something clicked inside me when I saw him.

That summer I had been away for three months. We had been permitted to take our final exams at Hogwarts before they closed down for rebuilding, and I left immediately afterward to get my parents. It took almost a month just for me to reverse the memory charm I had placed on them. Sometimes I'm too clever for even _my _own good.

That fall, when I returned, Harry was at the airport to pick me up, sans Ron. One look at him and I knew he was different. He had already begun Auror training, and had gained several inches in a summer growth spurt, and the effects made him look extremely grown up. And by grown up, I mean sexy as hell. He was trim but muscled, and his typically messy black hair looked perfect in its shaggy haircut. His face was still soft and gentle looking, but it had a shadowed look from his facial stubble. It would have been easy to mistake him for someone else, had it not been for the scar and those trademark round spectacles.

I must have been staring because he laughed and blushed and swooped me up into his arms in a crushing hug. I relished in his touch and told him how much I had missed him. I was so close to just telling him right then and there how much I cared for him, when I spotted Ginny standing behind him. My heart sank and my stomach felt quaky as I looked at her.

She had transformed from the saucy little tomboy I had always been friends with in school, to this lithe beauty in designer duds. It was slightly eerie. She stood a little taller than me in her red leather pumps and her hair was cut into dark scarlet layers that framed her face. She had on more make-up than I had ever seen on her, and wore a short black mini dress with expensive looking jewelry.

She slinked around Harry and threw her arms around me and whispered close in my ear, "Don't ever look at my boyfriend like that again," before pulling back and replacing her glare with a pert little smile and sparkling eyes. "Hermione," she added in a mockingly sweet tone, "It's so good to see you again!"

It was that afternoon that I realized that Ginny and I were no longer friends, and I wanted more than friendship from my best friend Harry.

When I arrived at number twelve that night, Harry asked me to move in, which upset the red headed princess beyond words, but she kept her feelings on the matter hidden from Harry. It was soon obvious that she had her claws deep into Harry, and that he was completely oblivious to her duplicity, so I moved on. With Ron. Big mistake I know, but hindsight is twenty-twenty.

After that relationship ended, Ginny was always trying to fix me up with random guys so that I wouldn't be single and available to Harry, I suppose. Most of them I politely turned down, but every once in awhile I would go out, eat, dance, maybe take in a movie, and it would temporarily relieve me of my loneliness.

So that's the cliff notes version of how I ended up living in a house with my two best friends, one of which I am in love with, who is now engaged to be married to the bane of my existence. Woe is me.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 No, I'm not happy for you**

I woke up the morning following the tragic engagement announcement with a hangover. Apparently I drank a little after I heard the news. Okay, maybe a little more than a little. The point is, I ached, and the sun beaming through my window was not helping matters in the slightest. After pulling on a robe and sliding into my favorite bunny slippers I padded downstairs to find a sullen looking Harry leaning against the counter.

His frown faded around the edges as he watched me approach. "Good morning," he stated in a voice that was much too loud for the pounding in my head. I held my head in my hands and winced in reply.

Smiling, Harry slid his mug of hot tea over to the empty place beside him. Luckily he and I took our tea the same, a little sugar and lots of cream. I sipped at the hot tea and my headache eased immediately. "Pepper up potion?" I asked, to which Harry only nodded.

We sat in silence, which was usually for us very comfortable, but today, not so much. After a while I couldn't stand it anymore. "I didn't do anything… embarrassing… last night did I?"

Harry frowned. "You never congratulated me."

"Right. On your engagement… to Ginny." To which he again nodded. I just sat there looking into the swirling tea.

"You're still not doing it." He muttered.

No fooling him this morning. I was really off my game. I looked from the tea into his pretty green eyes, but I still couldn't do it. I couldn't lie to him, not even to make him feel better.

He let it go and moved onto another topic that made me squirm. "Gin wants you to be her Maid of Honor."

In my head I laughed and shouted "Like hell she does." Out loud I said, "That's sweet of her." Harry only nodded… again. This new silent Harry was starting to wear on my nerves.

"Harry?" I said turning my full attention onto him, "Are you okay?"

He frowned and met my gaze. "My best friend, whose opinion I value most in the world, isn't happy for me."

I sighed. He had me there. "I'm sorry, Harry. I want you to be happy, and if this makes you happy, then I will try to be okay with it."

"Okay with it?" Harry laughed harshly, walking away from me. "I need to get ready for work."

He made a beeline for the stairs, but even in my aching state I beat him there, cutting him off with a hand on his chest. "Harry, look at me." He did. "I only want the best for you, and I don't think Ginny is that person." He looked past me, up the stairs and I put my hands warmly on his chin, guiding his eyes back to mine. "Harry, if you had zero doubts, why did you ask me what I thought last night, before the announcement."

Harry's eyes burned into mine, and that flicker of doubt floated through them again. I sighed and let him go, and he stayed pressed against me for a moment, but then moved around me and made his way quickly to his room.

Well, that went well.

--

I still had a couple days off before having to return to work. I liked to plan my trips that way, so that I get a vacation from my vacation. Traveling is fun, but entirely exhausting. I went up to Ron's room and knocked on the door. It took four times before he finally answered, looking groggy and indignant.

"I'm sorry, Ron. Did I wake you?" I asked, as if I cared. I needed a second opinion on this Harry-Ginny mess, and I couldn't wait.

"Yes, " he grumbled. "But you already knew that."

I smirked and held out a mug of hot tea just the way he liked it, lots of sugar, no cream and an extra dose of pepper up potion. He took the mug and opened the door enough for me to slide through.

His room was a mess and looked like a pumpkin had thrown up all over it, by the way it was plastered with Chudley Cannons posters and memorabilia. I rolled my eyes and Ron must have noticed.

"One of these days you'll walk in and this room will be immaculate, " he said stubbornly.

I laughed. "Ronald Weasley, if that ever happens, I'll know that you've kidnapped a house elf, and I'll turn you into the ministry myself."

Ron grinned and cleared off a seat for me. "So what brings you here this morning? I figured you'd still be sleeping, what with how plastered you were last night."

"I was not plastered! It was jetlag," I lied.

Ron laughed. "Right." He took a seat on the end of his bed, closest to me. "So really, what brings you here?"

"You make it sound like I traveled a great distance just to come here. You're only two doors down from my own room."

Ron took a sip of his tea and looked at me. "You're stalling, Mione. Out with it."

I gave him my best glare, but knew it fell short when he laughed again. "Do you think Harry's happy?"

Ron sputtered and dribbled a bit of his tea on his chin. He wiped it off with the first piece of dirty laundry he had within reaching distance. I cringed and he laughed.

"Ronald, that's disgusting," I half-heartedly reprimanded.

Ron must have noticed the lack luster in the complaint, because he gave me a questioning look. "Why are you so worried about Harry?"

"Look, I know she's your sister, but I can't be the only one to see how fake she is." There I said it out loud. Now I just had to dodge the famous Weasley temper. I shouldn't have worried about it though, because Ron just sighed and nodded.

"I know. I see how she treats you when she thinks no one is around. She's in love with Harry though, and I think she's just jealous."

"First of all she's not in love with Harry. She's in love with his fame, and now his money." This felt good. I hadn't divulged my feelings to anyone about her before. "Secondly, she obviously has nothing to worry about from me. She's got Harry completely fooled!"

Ron leaned over and patted my shoulder. It was a very brotherly gesture. How had I ever mistaken our relationship for more than that? I didn't have time to think about it though, because he was talking again. "Mione, you and I both know that if there was one woman who could steal Harry away from her, it would be you."

I looked deep into Ron's blue eyes. He wasn't joking. Did he know something that I didn't? I asked, "What do you know, Ron?"

He put his hands up in a very defensive manner. "Oh, no. I can't get in the middle of this. I am not going to be accused of breaking up my best friend, and my little sister's wedding. It's not happening, Hermione."

He was right. This was far too much to ask of him. "Fair enough. Can you at least tell me if he's said anything about me?"

Ron looked me full in the eyes as he spoke. "Mione, he talks about you all the time."

That was Ron's own little way of saying yes, and it was enough for me. "Thanks Ron," I said as I gave him a tight hug before leaving his room and heading for Harry's. I was going to end this once and for all. I was going to tell him how I felt, and let the cards fall where they may.

I knocked on the door but didn't get an answer, so I slowly opened it and peeked in. "Harry?" I called into the room. No answer. I walked in further, but I was too late. The room was empty; he had already left for work.

Bugger.

--


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Mudblood

I spent the rest of the day in Diagon Alley, browsing the books in Flourish and Blotts. On my way to lunch, I passed by a little newsstand where gossip and debauchery was the carrion that fed hungry house witches. Harry was today's nourishment; pictures of him plastered every magazine.

Apparently the engagement was already public news. I tried to avoid looking at the photo of a waving Ginny and Harry and made my way to my favorite little lunch spot.

On the way to the café, I ran into the bane of my existence as she was coming out of Twilfit & Tattings. She had her hair in soft layers and wore expensive looking green robes and looked every bit the Slytherin she should have been. I tried not to make eye contact and just walk by, but she spotted me right off and screeched my name in her high-pitched harpy voice.

"Hermione! How lovely to see you!"

I let her take in every bit of my eye roll as I said, "Really, Gin. Harry's not around, you don't have to pretend to be friendly."

She just laughed and took my arm, walking with me toward the café. "Who's pretending? Did Harry tell you I wanted you as my maid of honor?"

"He did, which surprises me since we haven't been friends in years," I replied, not hiding the spite from my voice.

"I know I've been a little childish with all that, but I want to put it all behind us. Harry's made his choice." She smiled and it was a truly wicked vision. "There was never anything for me to worry about."

"So now you just want to prance your wedding to Harry around in front of me?"

She actually giggled. Oh, how I hated her. "Oh, Hermione, you are too funny. Just say yes. Harry wants you to be a part of our wedding, and I know you want to make him happy, and think about how close we used to be! We were like sisters."

I rolled my eyes but thought about it. If they went through with this, I would never be able to attend the wedding. There was no way I could watch him marry this… cow. On the other hand, it might let me get a better idea for Harry's feelings. "Fine. I'll do it."

Ginny squealed and hugged me. I was going to need another shower.

--

Ginny insisted on going to lunch with me. "My treat," she said, though we both know it was Harry's treat. She had only just started her new job, and there was no way she had been paid yet. It had been one of my favorite arguments to witness when Harry finally put his foot down and told her that if she wanted to keep the shopping habits she had, she would have to get a better job to pay for them. It had taken all of my self-control not to laugh at her.

Ginny went on and on about wedding details throughout the meal. I could have gotten out a book and started to read it and she probably wouldn't have noticed. She had decided on white and black as the wedding colors, which I thought sounded far too formal, so I said so.

"Have you even discussed any of this with Harry? It is his wedding too, you know."

Ginny smiled, but it was unfriendly. "Harry told me that I could have whatever I want. He doesn't care."

I frowned. "Doesn't that bother you?"

She just looked confused. "Why would that bother me?"

I tried to explain it as plainly as possible. "Why would you be happy that the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with could care less about their own wedding? It seems to me that if he really wanted to get married, then he would be as excited about it as you are."

Ginny opened her mouth to give a rebuttal, but promptly closed it. She was speechless. A point for me.

After a moment or two, she finally spoke. "You're right. I need to make sure he has as much a say so in these decisions as I do. He's probably just too shy to say that it's important to him."

Mhmm. Go with that. What I said out loud was, "I'm sure you're right."

She grinned at me and continued on with the arrangements. I had to interrupt, though, with a question of my own. "So are you going to wear a wedding gown or dress robes?"

She looked puzzled by the question. "What do you mean a wedding gown?"

I sighed. "Well a wedding gown is what Muggle women wear when they get married. It's a custom gown, usually white, that is made just for the event.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, but then looked slightly disgusted. "As appealing as it sounds, I think a Muggle custom of any kind is out of the question. I am a pureblood witch."

"Did I just hear that correctly? Since when did you go all Slytherin on us?" I asked, not even attempting to hide my disgust.

She laughed. "Oh, Hermione. I am just trying to improve the reputation of the Weasley name. I'm so sick of only being referred to as a blood traitor."

I laughed. "Well what about the Potter name? Harry's not a pureblood. Is something wrong with him?"

"He would have been pureblood if it weren't for his mudblood mother." She replied stubbornly.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I was slapping her across the face. "I can't believe you just called Harry's mother a mudblood!" I shouted.

People around the café were turning to watch our fight, and Ginny looked suitably embarrassed. "You're right, Hermione. It was rude of me. I should be more respectful of his family."

I couldn't believe how much she had changed since school, but then I started to think about her new friends and knew why. She had befriended Pansy Parkinson and the Greengrass girls--all Slytherin-- and all still awful, even since the war. She was constantly dragging Harry to their soirees and he always griped to me about them the next morning.

"I should get going, I think. I still have some errands to run before I go home," I said, getting up from my seat at the table.

She frowned for a moment, then nodded. "I expect you'll want to find a new flat soon?"

"Um, why?" I asked, completely lost.

"Well, Harry and I will need the house to ourselves once we get married, and I'll need time to redecorate," she said with her nose in the air.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Does Harry know you're planning to kick us out?"

"Of course, it was his idea," she said. She flicked her dark red hair over her shoulder before taking her dramatic exit from the café.

--

I lied about having more errands; I just had to get away from that catty bitch. I went straight home and found Harry sitting on the sofa eating lunch. I walked over and stood in front of him. "When were you going to tell us we had to move out?"

"What?" Harry said with his mouth full of sandwich, a genuinely confused look on his face.

I sighed with relief. "So you never told Ginny that you were going to make us move out when you got married?"

"Merlin, no. Why would I do that? I love living with you guys," he said after swallowing, almost choking on his food.

"Ginny just told me you did." There. I was a tattle tail, but so what? Harry deserved to know what went on behind his back.

"Well, we haven't even discussed living arrangements. I just assumed she would move in here with all of us, and maybe we would move into the master suite upstairs," he said, not fazed at all that she had been lying.

"So, she lied," I said bluntly.

"You probably misunderstood," he replied.

I almost screamed at him, but managed to hold my composure. "She told me it was your idea. She said I should start looking for a new flat."

Harry sighed. "I'll talk to her."

I nodded, slightly relieved. "I have something else I need to talk to you about." Here it goes, this is the moment when everything changes.

"Not now, I'm going to be late as it is. Later?" he hastily replied, stuffing the remainder of his sandwich in his mouth he took off, not even waiting for my response. Great.

"Right sure, later," I said to nobody in particular.

--


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Tricked

It was a cool evening and I was enjoying tea and the sunset outside my window when the floo alarm sounded, notifying me that someone had arrived. I made my way quickly downstairs and was more than a little surprised to be met with a chipper Ginny on the bottom landing. "Ginny, what brings you here this afternoon?" I asked, radiating contempt that she was apparently oblivious to.

She pouted prettily and looked up with big doe eyes. As I quickly shook off the mesmerizing effect of it, she said, "I heard you talked to Harry after lunch."

"I was merely making him aware that you were under the misconception that he wanted us to vacate Grimmauld place." I let the notion linger between us, because we were both well aware that she was under no misguidance, rather, she was only attempting to be manipulative, as always.

Ginny sighed. "Yes, I suppose he never recalled the discussion we had about it while you were away. He had promised me we would have a proper family. I suppose there is still time to change his mind." She shrugged her delicate freckled shoulders, acting as if it was a casual gesture, but I could see her mind working, trying to find a way to get me out of this house. "Anyhow," she continued, much to my dismay. "There is a Ministry ball that Harry is required to attend tonight, and we were wondering if you would care to join us? We have a date lined up for you that I think would be perfect!"

Did I hear the other shoe drop? I think so. "I don't know, Ginny. I'm not too keen on Ministry events."

There was that pout again, and again, I began to feel light headed. "Oh, come on, Mione. We really want you to come."

I felt funny, slightly unnerved, not quite myself. "I guess I could make it. Who's the date?"

Ginny beamed at me. "That's a surprise, silly." She missed my angry glare because she was already heading back toward the fireplace. "Ta!" she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into bright green flames. Oh, how I wish that it had been real fire.

--

Seven that evening found me showered and rereading the owl message that had arrived shortly after Ginny's departure. It was from Harry's secretary and it gave me the details of the event, including when I should arrive. I set it aside and made my way over to my vast closet. I had become a bit of a clothes whore over the last few years, but typically only comfy casual clothes or sharp designer business suits. I had very few options in the way of evening gowns.

My eye immediately gravitated to a slinky number in the back. It still had the tags attached, and I remembered buying it on a whim. It had caught my eye right off at the store, its emerald green color reminding me of Harry's eyes. I tried it on and it had looked fantastic on me, and I couldn't stop picturing standing next to Harry wearing this dress.

It was a floor length silk sheath dress and draped perfectly over my small curves. It was simple, yet elegant, and my favorite part was how low it draped in the back, leaving my entire back exposed but for a ribbon at the top. I felt sexy in this dress, and it would be the perfect dress to be wearing as I confessed my love to Harry.

A little make-up and simple gold jewelry completed the look. I was standing in front of the fireplace, heart racing. I can do this. I'm just going to pull him aside and tell him my feelings. Maybe he'll leave Ginny right off, and we can spend the rest of the night together. With that encouraging thought, I made my way into the fireplace and to the ball. I must say, I felt a little like Cinderella.

--

The ballroom was decked out in red and gold and by the entrance staircase was a floating sign indicating that I was about to walk into Harry and Ginny's engagement party. Shit. I was going to personally strangle the bratty little red head the moment I laid eyes on her. I did a quick survey of the room and spotted the happy couple over by the bar. Harry was politely listening to the Minister regale him with stories from when he was younger and Ginny was clutching his arm, laughing girlishly at everything the Minister said.

I made my way down the stairs, noticing Ginny's eyes on me immediately. If I wasn't mistaken, I caught a hint of fear in them. "Ginny. You really should have told me this was your engagement party. I would have brought a gift," I said through gritted teeth, truly imagining the gift I would give her at some point. A broken jaw, or clawed out eyeballs. Decisions, decisions.

Harry looked at her incredulously. "You didn't tell her this was our engagement party?"

Ginny shrugged delicately. "I thought I mentioned it. Whoops."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled me into a tight hug, then twirled me around so he could take a good look at me. I'm fairly certain I managed to keep the blush from heating my face. Point for me. "Wow. Hermione, you look stunning."

When I turned around, Harry was still staring and I felt the heat creep up my face at his gaze. "Thanks, Harry." I kept the waver out of my voice, but didn't trust myself to say much more.

"Hermione!" The shrill voice of Harry's fiancé broke me out of my trance. "May I present your date?"

I looked over and beside her was a handsome bloke my age with pale white blonde hair, sharp facial features and stormy gray eyes. He was wearing expensive designer gray robes with emerald green trim. "Malfoy," I whispered, not able to contain my surprise and disgust at the date Ginny had arranged.

Draco bowed slightly and took my hand. It took all my willpower not to yank it back. "Ginny's request took me by surprise, but I must say you look ravishing"

I narrowed my eyes. "At least it appears you got a heads up as to who your date would be." I glared at Ginny, and if looks could kill she would have been a puddle of gelatinous goo.

Ginny only beamed at me, seemingly not seeing the invisible daggers I launched at her. "I knew you wouldn't agree to it if I had told you."

"Nor should she!" This outburst from Harry took me slightly by surprise, but I guess he hadn't been included in this bought of decision-making either.

"Oh, Harry, be reasonable. Draco is a perfect suitor. He's intelligent, witty, and handsome. Not to mention wealthy enough to take care of her for the rest of her life." She made it sound so logical.

"Unlike you, Ginny, I don't need someone to take care of me. I do just fine on my own." Harry put a hand on my shoulder to calm me, but I was sick of her manipulating me. I pulled out of his grasp and stormed away towards the lobby.

I was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, trying to decide on the classic fight or flight scenario, when the person I least expected to come after me showed his pale face in the doorway. "Are you okay, Granger?"

I laughed; it wasn't delicate or ladylike or even very sane. "I'll be fine when that bitch goes to hell," I spat.

Draco's eyes went wide for a moment, but then he laughed. "I assume you're speaking of Ginevra? She really is a terror. I only really know her through Pansy."

I couldn't have looked more suspicious if I tried. "Why did you agree to come then, if not as some favor?"

If I hadn't known any better I would have said that Draco blushed. "I was curious to see you again," he started. "It's been a long time since I saw you last and a lot has changed in that time."

I rolled my eyes before I could stop myself. "You expect me to believe that you are any different from the superior pureblood you were in school?"

Draco frowned visibly. "You don't have to believe it, but it's true." I turned away, thinking he was done talking but he grabbed my elbow and turned me around to face him and I fell into his stormy gray eyes. "Listen, there is no reason that we can't be amicable for this little event, and then if you still feel the same about me, we'll part ways at the end of the night and never see each other again."

I sighed, feeling utterly defeated. He was being friendly and reasonable and he smelled so good. I shook my head to clear my mind. "Fine," I muttered.

He smirked at me and took my arm and led us back into the ballroom. A quick glance in the direction of Harry and Ginny found a beaming smile on her face and a loathsome frown on his. This would be an interesting evening.

--

Malfoy was an elegant dancer, and we looked like a perfectly planned couple in our emerald green outfits. Suddenly I was feeling very Slytherin. We were chatting politely and making decent conversation. He actually did seem different, aside from the fact that the old Malfoy wouldn't be caught dead dancing with a mudblood. After the first dance, Harry took Draco's place. He seemed perturbed at first, but eventually caved and let Harry have his way.

Harry was not an elegant dancer.

He worked with forced movements across the dance floor and, not once, but twice stepped on my feet. It made me laugh, though. Harry could be so perfect in his imperfections. We didn't talk while we danced; instead we both seemed to be fixated on each other and how we looked together. He would occasionally murmur things about not having ever seen me look so beautiful, and it would make me happy at first, but then soon came the niggling feeling that as soon as this dance was over, he would be going back to Ginny, so it didn't matter how pretty I was tonight.

As the music ended, Harry just held me close. "Thank you, for coming tonight, Mione. It means a lot that you approve."

"What?" I was shocked. "I don't approve. I'm here for you, Harry. I'm here because I love you." There I said it.

"I love you, too Hermione, but…"

Oh no, he didn't get it. "No buts. I. Love. You. As in I'm in love with you, Harry."

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times, apparently looking for words that had escaped him. "I don't know what to say."

"Well that's obvious isn't it?" I huffed. "There are really only two options here. Either you feel the same, or you don't."

Harry didn't speak for an eternity. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but it seemed that way. "It's not that easy, Mione. I'm engaged to Ginny. How would it look if I were to just leave her for you?"

I laughed, and it was not a friendly thing. "Since when does the Harry Potter I know care about appearances?"

"If you had only said something… earlier." He started.

"Right. Well now that that's all cleared up I think I'll be going." I turned around and walked quickly to the lobby and into the fireplace. I managed to make it out of the public eye before I started to cry. Point for me.

--

I stayed awake sobbing most of the night. Sobbing quietly, mind you, there was no way in hell I would let Harry know he had gotten to me so thoroughly. At some point later that night I heard him pacing in front of my door, but he never knocked.

--


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Back to Work

I had reoccurring nightmares about the night I told Harry how I felt. In each one he turned me down so brutally, I woke up unsure how it had actually happened in real life. It had been two days since "The Incident," as I had been calling it in my head and Harry and I had become experts at avoiding each other overnight. I hadn't even caught a glimpse of him since I left the ball.

I got up and showered, dressed in a form fitting skirt suit, and headed downstairs, making my way to the fireplace as quickly as possible. I heard my name being called from the landing, but it was too late. I was already in route to my office. I barely caught the look in Harry's eyes as the green of the floo flashed all around me before I was gone. Had he wanted to apologize, tell me he changed his mind? Doubtful, and even if he did, I wasn't sure I was ready to listen to him yet.

I made my way to my office and Hilda, my receptionist, greeted me warmly, "Ms. Granger, so good to have you back! Things just haven't been the same while you were away!"

"Thanks, Hilda. Anything I should know about before I dive into my owl messages and piled up work?"

She grabbed a large stack of scrolls and started reading through them. "Mrs. Kratofsky wants you to attend her House Elf benefit, and Chad in accounting needs your expense report for last month…" The list went on and on and I was so close just taking the stack into my office until… "And Mr. Malfoy wishes to have lunch with you today."

"What?" I couldn't hold the surprise from my voice. "When did he owl?"

"Once yesterday and again this morning," she said, holding out the notes for me.

"Write back and tell him I'm busy please, Hilda." I took the stack from her and started to head to my office.

"But Ms. Granger, you have no other lunch appointments," she said meekly.

I sighed. "Not yet, but I'm sure I can come up with something other than entertaining a Malfoy." She only nodded, obviously still not understanding, but I let it go and went to my office.

--

My desk looked as if Mount Vesuvius had erupted on top of it. Every square inch of wood was covered in owl messages, reports, and various scrolls. I sent a message down to my assistant Christopher and began sorting the many piles on my desk into more manageable piles. Before long I looked up to find Christopher standing the doorway with a muffin and coffee. He handed both over with a grin and I got up to pull him into a hug. "You are a lifesaver!"

He grinned and backed away. "I'm glad you're back, but something tells me I'm about to regret that statement," he said, laughing and looking over the disheveled contents of my desk.

"Sorry," I started. He just shrugged so I pressed on. I handed him a large stack. "Could you please go through these, toss the rubbish, and prioritize it for me?"

He nodded and headed for the door. "I'll have it back in about an hour."

"Perfect!" I hollered after him. I couldn't ask for a better assistant than Christopher. He's been with me from the start and usually anticipates my needs like no other. Maybe I should date him... I shook that ridiculous thought from my head. I'm really going to have to stop being so inappropriate.

I set into my workload, doing what I had just instructed Chris to do with the Owl messages with all the reports and scrolls on my desk. After a couple hours, I could see parts of my desktop and it cheered me up slightly. I started replying to various messages and getting things sorted out when there was a bright pink note started trying to assault me.

I grabbed it from the air, already knowing it was from Hilda. It read: Draco Malfoy is in the lobby waiting to speak to you.

I wrote back a quick note telling her to let him know I was too busy and went back to the report I had been reading when there was a sharp knock on my door. Looking up I immediately saw Malfoy's smirking face. I just glared at him a moment, then with a wave of my wand the door opened for him.

"Don't be mad at Hilda. I whisked right by her, she couldn't have stopped me," he said with a small triumphant grin.

"And why did you do that, when I made it clear I was too busy to see you?" I asked, barely holding the loathing from my voice.

"Tsk, tsk." He said, taking a seat across from me. "I thought we had enjoyed ourselves at the party the other night."

I laughed at that. "I don't know what party you attended, but the one I was at was a miserable event and not remotely fun."

Draco quirked his eyebrow at me and the effect almost made me smile. "I enjoyed your company. I was hoping I could take you out for lunch."

I hate men when they sound all sincere. It's so annoying. Yes, I am still quite bitter. "I really am too busy; it's only my first day back after being on holiday for over a month. Plus, it's too early for lunch."

Apparently it was Draco's turn to laugh, "Granger, its 1:30. When do you usually go to lunch?"

I wondered if I looked as defeated as I felt just then. I hoped not. "Fine, since time seems to have gotten away from me, and I do need to eat and you are already here… I suppose you can take me to lunch."

Draco was still smirking. "How magnanimous of you."

"Right, so where are we going?"

--

We arrived upstairs in the main cafeteria a few minutes later. I was slightly perplexed why the sneaky Slytherin would go to such efforts to buy me a sandwich and a gelatin snack, but I kept my mouth shut. For the moment. He escorted me through the line and bought himself a ham and cheese and a brownie while I grabbed a club sandwich. We took our seats in the nearly empty hall and I couldn't refrain any longer.

"Look, Malfoy, not that this isn't swell, but the cafeteria?"

He smiled slightly. "A true gentleman makes his intentions known before taking a lady out on a proper date, and as I have done no such thing yet, this was the best I could offer."

I didn't know what to say to that. I wasn't used to anyone being so…chivalrous with me. Being friends with primarily Ron and Harry may have shaded things slightly, but this still seemed over the top somehow. So I said so. "Malfoy, you don't have to lay it on so thick with me."

Malfoy laughed, and it was a contagious thing. "Please, call me Draco."

"I don't know if I can," I said truthfully. I had been calling him Malfoy since I was eleven.

"Pardon?" he sounded taken aback.

"I just mean I'll try, but I'm pretty used to calling you Malfoy."

He smirked then. It was just a slight curl of the lips, but it made me think about tasting those lips, and that was not going 

to happen. I shook it off and went back to the topic at hand. "So why lunch? I thought you said we never had to see each other after the other night."

He tilted his head to one side. "We didn't get to finish our evening together. You left rather abruptly."

I shrugged, trying to feel more casual about the current conversation then I really did. "Harry and I had a… disagreement." There, that was the truth.

"I gathered as much. Care to tell me what it was about?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I shook my head in a vigorous "No." So he pressed on. "It didn't seem fair that he should get the last few minutes of the night with you. You didn't even say good bye."

"Sorry." Wait. Why the hell was I apologizing to Malfoy? "I was in too much of a hurry to get the hell out of there."

He nodded appreciatively and sank back into his chair. "Harry's a fool. It's obvious to everyone but him that you are the one he would be better off with."

I opened my mouth to talk, but no words came out. I didn't know what to say to that. Did he know what had happened the other night? If so, who else knew?

He held his hands up in defense. "Sorry. It's not really my place to say. I just meant that you are a beautiful, successful woman, and he's dim if he doesn't see it."

"Who all knows?" I couldn't take it. I would transfer overseas if the Ministry were all in on the sordid gossip.

"Knows what? That you fancy Harry?" he asked and I nodded. "Only those observant enough. Don't worry; I have no intentions of telling Ginevra."

I laughed. "I could care less about her, she already knows. I just don't need it to be bathroom stall fodder."

Draco smiled at me and nodded. "I understand. It's nothing like that, I assure you... Brownie?" he asked as he held a bite up in front of me. Normally, I would have turned it down, but at that moment Harry walked into the cafeteria and saw me sitting with Malfoy so I took the bite. Right off his fingers.

The shocked smile on Draco's lips was priceless. Even better than the angry glare coming off of Harry, who was now storming over to our table. Shit.

"What do you think you're doing here with him?" he asked in a disgusted voice, pointing at Draco. Draco just rolled his eyes and watched us intently.

"I would say it's probably none of your business." Short, to the point, emotionless. Excellent.

"None of my business? You're my best friend, Mione. How can I sit back and watch you date Malfoy?" He was fuming now. I could almost see steam escaping his ears.

"As my friend, you have no right to dictate who I date." Okay, that wasn't so collected. I needed to get myself together, but just then Draco stood, taking Harry's weighted gaze off of me.

"Look, Potter. You ruined my evening with Hermione the other night, now how about you leave us alone to have lunch?" The blonde locked eyes with Harry in what could only be described as a stare off. Harry broke the stare first, and looked at me.

"You sure did change your mind quickly enough." He muttered coldly.

"Fuck you, Harry. You had your chance; you can't turn me away, and then try to stop my being happy with someone else. It's not fair." I was mad, and I put all my anger into that one truthful statement, the full-blown "How Dare You" with those actual words left unspoken.

Harry sighed, and he looked sad when he did. "You're right," he said to me. Then he turned to Draco. "If you hurt her, I will obliterate you," he whispered this and walked away, leaving me feeling shaken and tired.

Now Draco and I were alone and he was shaking his head. "That was very naughty of you."

"What?" I was confused. What was naughty?

"You ate that brownie from my fingers knowing Potter would see you."

I was caught. Draco didn't look displeased though, not entirely anyhow. "Sorry." I was really going to have to stop apologizing to Malfoy.

"I have designs on you Hermione Granger," he said it in a low voice, not quiet, but low, so that it vibrated through me, and made my stomach tighten. "That sounded like it was messy, you and Potter. Would I be wasting my time if I sought to date you?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "I don't know," I said simply. It was the truth. I knew I wasn't over Harry, but I also knew I needed to move on. Which would win out, I couldn't say. Plus this was Malfoy we were talking about here. Did I want to date him, even if I wanted to date?

Draco sighed, seeming to read my thoughts, which was genuinely creepy, since I heard rumors about his powers in legilimency. "Hermione, I like you. Can I buy you dinner tonight, and then you can decide if you would even be interested in dating me or not?"

I nodded. There he went being all reasonable and chivalrous again. It was going to be the death of me.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Self Inflicted tortures

That evening found me rummaging through my closet looking for something appropriate. I had no idea where Draco was taking me, nor what to wear. I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a cream cashmere top. I left my hair down and curly, letting it frame my face, and only used minimal make-up. No use getting Malfoy used to something he would rarely see.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to grab a small glass of wine to settle my nerves. The kitchen, however, was occupied by both Ron and Harry, which only caused an escalation of my nerves. I poured myself a small glass and Ron looked up first. "Whoa! Hey, gorgeous! Where are you going?"

"Date." No lies, and no rubbing it in, I was doing well.

Harry looked up then, and I met his sad green eyes. "With Malfoy?" he asked, already knowing the answer. I only nodded and looked back to my wine glass, unable to meet his accusing stare.

"What? You can't date Malfoy! That's disgusting!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, please." I held up my hand and gave him the full weight of my gaze. His blue eyes locked with mine for a moment and then looked from me to Harry and then back. With a brief nod he seemed to understand and back off.

Harry just looked up at him in amazement. "How can you accept it so easily?"

The ever-surprising Ron merely said, "It's not my place to stop her. It's not like I'm her boyfriend." I smiled at that, and Harry frowned. Ron noticed he didn't understand so he continued, "Would you begrudge the kind of happiness you and Gin have?"

"No!" Harry said, a little too quickly, "but it's not the same. Malfoy was always a prat to her, and now she's going to date him?"

I was starting to get angry again. It was my turn to talk, and Merlin he would understand when I was through. "And Ginny just wants you for your money and calls your mother a mudblood behind your back, and you turn a blind eye over and over again. You can't have it both ways, Harry. I'm either your friend where you can't tell me who to date, or I'm your girlfriend and there is only you. You can't have it both ways, you selfish prick."

Okay, maybe that was a little much. It left Ron gaping after me as I went to the front door. Not my best hour, but there is no better vengeance then a woman scorned and all that nonsense. Even though I knew I had blown things way out of proportion, it didn't stop me from slamming the door behind me as I apparated to Diagon Alley.

--

Draco and I had agreed that it would be foolish for him to get me at Grimmauld place, so we agreed to meet outside Madame Malkin's in Diagon Alley. It was a brisk evening, and the stars were shining brightly as I made my way to the little robe shop. Draco was waiting for me, looking dapper in a designer suit. I felt slightly underdressed until he looked me up and down with a smile. "You really are stunning, Hermione."

I blushed, just for him, and it felt right. He was sweet and made me think about happy things when I was so otherwise distraught. Could he be more then a distraction though? "So where are we going, Malfoy--Draco."

He smiled and took my hand. It was an interesting gesture, friendly, but with a hint of something more. We walked along the cobblestone path to a little park toward the end. I had been here once or twice, but never spent much time there. It was fully dark now, and the stars were glowing furiously in the sky. I saw the full moon, and immediately missed my old professor Lupin. Up ahead, under a large willow tree, sat a blanket and a picnic basket. I looked quickly to Draco, and he nodded to confirm that this was in fact our destination.

"No fancy restaurants for the Malfoy heir?" I asked, trying to sound less shocked and more pleased.

He gave me the full weight of his gaze then. "I haven't been that wizard since the trial, and my father was given the kiss. Surely you must know something about me, Hermione."

Oh, no, I was already messing it up, and nothing had even begun. "Clearly not," I whispered, utterly ashamed of myself.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "its okay, Hermione. It's easy enough to follow what you have been up to, you're in the magazines and papers all the time. I've stayed out of the spotlight."

"It still seems like a poor excuse to know so little about you after school," I said genuinely. "Tell me all about post-Hogwart's Draco."

He smiled and helped me to sit gracefully on the blanket. I was suddenly thrilled I had decided on jeans. He saw me shiver, and cast a quick warming charm before he started his story. "Directly after the war, Father was imprisoned again, and Mother and I fled to France. We soon realized that there was no place we could outrun the effects of the war, and came back to the Manor several months later. Shortly after my father was sentenced, mother died of grief. I took the Malfoy fortune and invested it into companies and organizations that help families of the victims of the war, providing scholarship money for the children and daily allowances for the other family members left behind. I started that just after mother passed away, and it's been thriving since."

"Really? Why haven't I seen anything written about you then? That would make one hell of a story, son of Voldemort's right hand, helping victims and their families." I was in shock. How could I not have heard about this organization?

"I keep it all anonymous. No one knows who the company head is until they have proven themselves trustworthy not to leak it."

"How did you decide I was trustworthy?"

"I've always known you were trustworthy. One of the things I envied most about Potter was his friends. You and Ron are loyal to him one hundred percent. I bet even now, as upset as you are with Harry, you would still never betray his trust." Draco had a lost look in his brilliant gray eyes and I unknowingly reached out to stroke his cheek.

He looked at me a little surprised, and I pulled back quickly. "Sorry," I mumbled, but he grabbed my hand and held it. It was a sweet gesture, and it made me feel a smidge of that warm fuzzy feeling that people talk about so much. For the first time in years I was out on a date, and wasn't thinking about Harry.

The rest of the dinner went smoother, no more talk about sad things, just sharing our views about politics and work and life in general. It turned out he no longer occupied the Malfoy Manor, but instead used it for his business. He now lived in a flat in London, and although he sank most of his money back into the non-profit agency he ran, he did continue to spare enough so that his quality of life wasn't much diminished from his childhood. I thought that was fair.

What really took my by surprise was when he spoke of the Muggle division he had started last year when he found out how many of them had also been effected by Voldemort's plans. It really seemed as though he had changed, and it was starting to become a fight to find anything I disliked about him.

--

After dinner we decided it was late enough that it would probably be safe if he were to apparate me home. There we were standing on my doorstep, looking at each other awkwardly. Well, I was looking awkward. Draco was looking like the cat that got the cream.

His silky blonde hair tickled my nose as he leaned in and kissed me gently on the cheek, just at the crease of my mouth. I almost died, it was so romantic. I couldn't hear anything over my heartbeat. He looked down at me through think blonde eyelashes and smiled. It wasn't the trademark Malfoy smirk either. It was a genuine, boy next door, I really like you smile. "…again?"

It took me a moment to realize he had been speaking to me. "Pardon?"

He laughed, and it rolled down my skin like cool satin. "I asked if I could see you again?" he repeated.

I laughed, and mine was far less graceful. "I think that could be arranged."

"Then I will say good night. I hope you sleep well." He turned to walk from the landing but I caught his hand just in time. He gave me a quizzical look and it almost made me stutter.

"Thank you," I said simply, "for tonight."

"It was my pleasure," he replied with a smile. Then he was gone.

I stood there on the doorstep for several minutes, letting the cool breeze calm my nerves, then I made my way inside.

As soon as I walked in, a light filled my vision and I was momentarily blinded. It quickly dimmed and the dark outline of Harry made itself visible against the living room sofa.

"Did you wait up for me?" I was thoroughly offended and slightly amused. It appears things in this household don't work the same for everyone.

"Yes." That was all I got, no explanation, no apology.

"Well I hope you enjoyed the show. I'm going to bed. " I made my way up to the first landing before I heard him speaking again.

"Did you kiss him?" He sounded haunted and broken and it made my heart ache for him, but I squashed it back down into my gut to analyze at a later time.

"No," I answered, and the last thing I heard from him was a sigh of relief before I made it into my bedroom. Once inside my room I just stood with my forehead pressed against the door and my breath escaping in sharp shuddering gasps. Why the hell was I torturing myself?

--


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Real Estate

Two blissful weeks had passed and Draco and I were still seeing each other. I had backed out of being Ginny's Maid of Honor, and it didn't seem to faze the red head. It did, however, seem to infuriate Harry who lectured me for an hour on "Following through with commitments" and "Where my loyalties lie." It was annoying, but I let him have his rant because we both knew what it was really about. I was more convinced in that moment that Harry truly loved me, and was marrying Ginny out of obligation, but I could not and would not attempt to change his mind any longer. Harry was a big boy now; he could make his own mistakes.

Draco and I had been on several dates during those first couple weeks, each one more special than the last as we got to know each other better. He was ever charming and gracious, but he also had a very dry sense of humor, which I found very compatible with my own. We went to plays and the opera and nice restaurants, and he was consistently a gentleman.

Every night when I came home, Harry would be waiting up, and every time he asked me, "Did you kiss him?" and every time I would say "No," and that would be the truth. I would hear his relief pour out as I made my way to my room, and never anything more.

--

I sat at my desk, going through monotonous paperwork when a bright pink note flew into my office and crammed itself into my hand.

There is a package for you at the front desk. – Hilda

Yay, a package. I found myself getting overly excited about the most mundane things lately. I had to stop it. I made my way to the front desk and noticed at once the sly grin that Hilda was wearing on her usually calm demeanor. "What?" I asked, suddenly afraid of what the small box she held out to me contained.

"It's from Mr. Malfoy," she said, grinning.

"Ah," I replied quickly as I snatched up the package and went right back to my office with it. As soon as I shut the door behind me, I began to tear into the package, and what I came away with was probably what I least expected.

Inside the carefully wrapped box was a small metallic green cell phone. I turned it over and over in my hand, then it suddenly chirped and I jumped. I almost dropped it, but quickly regained my composure and opened it.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"I bet you are as confused as I suspected you would be," the voice on the other end called out.

"It's certainly a surprise. I never expected you, of all people, to even know what a cell phone was used for."

He laughed. "I make sure all my staff has them since we now work with muggles as well. It would be an awkward conversation, I think, trying to explain why we only contacted them via owl."

"Too true, so is this for me then? Am I part of your staff now?" I asked, laughing.

"Not that I would turn you down if you applied, but I think you're a tad over qualified for anything I have over here. I got it for you so we could talk more often. " He paused then, and I could almost see him gauging my reaction to that last statement.

"It's very sweet and I love it. You'll have to show me how to use it later."

"Gladly."

It was still a little odd to think of how comfortable pureblood Draco Malfoy was now with muggles and their customs. 

"Before you know it, you'll be emailing me." The other line grew quiet and I was beginning to think it had disconnected. "Hello?"

"I'm here. Did I already tell you I had a computer?"

I laughed then, "No. You don't really do you?"

"They are fascinating little objects. It keeps me very organized."

"Well, I've heard everything now. Draco Malfoy owns a computer and finds it useful." I could almost see him blushing on the other line.

"Are you available for lunch today?" he asked in a thinly veiled attempt to change the subject. One thing about Malfoy that still held firm is that he didn't take to being picked on for too long.

"Sure. Where should I meet you?"

"How about François's?"

"Too fancy for lunch," I replied. There was another pause. "Just because we are talking on the phone doesn't mean I can't tell when you're rolling your eyes at me."

He laughed then, "How about Miano's?"

"Sounds good. 12:30?"

"See you then, beautiful." And then the line went dead.

I looked at the small phone in my hand for a few moments, then slipped it into my purse. It was a thoughtful gesture, and even more so because o who it was from.

--

I arrived at our lunch destination a couple minutes early, but Draco was already waiting for me. It seemed no matter how early I got somewhere he had always arrived first. I asked him about it once and he said, "A gentleman never keeps his lady waiting." I thought it was a good answer.

It occurred to me that the last time I had lunch here had been with Harry. Miano's was a delicious Italian café across from the Ministry of Magic, and he and I had frequented it back before things got so complicated. They had the best four-cheese manicotti I had ever tasted.

My eyes were drawn to our usual booth and I spotted Harry right off. He was there alone, twisting his spaghetti around his fork over and over but never lifting it to his mouth. He looked up then, and our eyes locked for a moment until it obviously dawned on him what was going on. He looked hurt, and I felt bad, even though deep down I knew he had no right to be so hurt. I watched as he dropped his fork, placed a wad of muggle money on the table and left.

When I sat down I realized that Draco had watched the entire exchange. "Looks like things haven't gotten any easier yet," he mentioned, shooting for casual, but coming off worried.

"Yeah," I replied. "Things are still incredibly tense, especially at the house. Now that Ron's away most of the time with the team, it's just the two of us, and we spend most of our time avoiding one another. Things are so messed up I've been thinking about moving."

"Really?" He quirked his eyebrow. "Feel free to say no, but I might have an option for you."

"What option?" I asked hesitantly.

He took a few minutes to answer, and I could practically see him rewording it over and over in his head. "I have this apartment. I had been using it for extra income, but the renters gave notice and it will be free in a week. I could give you first dibs if you like?"

I thought it was nice of him to offer, but for some reason I was slightly uncomfortable with the idea. Maybe I was just worried about leaving number twelve, or maybe I was still hung up on the idea of living with Harry. I think part of me still wanted to see him every day, even if it just for a moment. I really needed to move on. "That sounds promising. Can I see it?"

Draco's face let up and I felt like I was making the right choice. "Sure. We can go tonight. I will arrange it with the tenants."

The rest of our meal went well, and we made plans to meet at the street entrance to the apartment at six that evening.

--

It was going to rain. I left Number twelve and apparated to the closest point outside the building, which was in an alley a couple blocks east of the apartment. It was a beautiful little street, classic London architecture in the form of row homes and walk-ups. The sidewalk was dotted with cherry trees and the building was located just inside Kensington. It was a lovely building, and true to form, Draco was sitting on the bottom step awaiting my arrival.

He escorted me upstairs to the third and top floor and opened to door to the flat. It was immaculate. Ten-foot ceilings with crown molding, white marble floor, spacious windows and a very modern kitchen. "Draco, there is no way I can afford this place, its beautiful!"

Draco smiled, clearly proud of the place. "This was my first flat, I renovated it myself. I'm glad you approve."

"Approve?" I asked as I made my way around inspecting all the finer details, "It's amazing really. I seriously doubt it's within my budget though." A quick view of the bedroom and lavatory showed that the fantastic design didn't stop in the main room.

Draco placed his hands on my hips and snuggled in behind me. It was the closest he had gotten to me since the night we danced and it was odd to think that as many times as we had gone out over the past few weeks that the most touching we had done was to hold hands. I laid my head back into the crease of his neck and I could hear the ruffle of his breath on my hair He exhaled and sounded content. "I can make sure it fits your budget, Mione. I would love for you to live here."

"I don't know what to say to that, Draco. It's most generous of you."

I looked up into his stormy gray eyes and was met with a loving gaze. Wait, loving? Did he love me? He couldn't. It had only been a few weeks.

He twirled me around and I felt like a princess as he clutched my hand and pulled me through the flat to the back of the corridor. "I haven't shown you the best part yet."

As we approached, he flicked his wand and a small ladder slid down through the ceiling. After climbing it, we emerged on a gorgeous rooftop terrace. It had little potted plants and trees decorating it and a table and chairs in the center, decked out with food. "Is this for us?"

Draco nodded and escorted me to the table. It was a delicious meal made of various meats, cheeses, fruits and breads. It was compiled of my favorite things to eat. We were almost done when the first raindrops fell. They were fat raindrops, and they fell quickly, soaking up in minutes. We laughed as we made a run for the ladder, flicking our wands behind us to clean up the food.

In the warm, dry safety of the flat we stopped to catch our breath. "We can apparate to my flat from here. Would you like to change?"

Oh, no, his flat? I didn't know if I was ready for that step. "Um…"

"Say no more." He said as he held up a hand. "If you're uncomfortable…"

He never got anything else out, though, because I kissed him. It took a moment for him to react, but when he did it felt like my belly had filled with fire. It was gentle as first and then it grew into a hungry passion as we practically ate each other down. It had been so long since I had enjoyed the carnal benefits of a relationship. I was by no means a floozy, or even remotely easy to catch, and most of my dating before Draco had lasted three dates or less.

We pulled away gasping for breath and Draco looked at me, both happy and confused. "What was that for?"

I blushed. "Well, I wanted to thank you for helping me move on. Plus I realized we have barely touched each other since we started dating. I think it was about time we had our first kiss."

"I agree," he replied, still slightly out of breath. "Want me to apparate you home?"

I nodded and linked my arm through him, and in a blink we were standing on my doorstep. I looked up and he kissed me first on the forehead, and then on the tip of my nose, and then he kissed my mouth. This kiss was delicate, and more of an exploring of mouths than the first had been. I enjoyed him both ways.

We said good night and he was gone. I walked through the door and braced myself for the next part of my evening. Part of me had been dreading this since lunchtime, and now I had gone and made it worse. Harry's silhouette loomed in the darkness.

I waited.

There was so much silence I thought maybe I was imagining that Harry was sitting in the dark living room after all. But then it came: "Did you kiss him?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but didn't know what it would be. I knew I wouldn't lie to him, but part of me wanted to say I was sorry, instead of a simple yes. That was the part of me I had to get out of this house before I ruined things with Draco.

"You don't have to answer. I can see it in your eyes." He sounded so broken that I almost went to him.

"I'm moving out." There, I said it, might as well get it all out in the open. He stood then, and he walked slowly into the light from my wand.

"Please, don't." No explanation, no reasoning. Just, please.

"I have to, Harry. It kills me a little each day to see you. To know what I lost."

"You don't think I feel the same? Seeing you with…him?" He spat the last word, nearly shouting now. "I miss you, Mione! I miss you every minute."

"I can't do this with you, Harry. You and I both know you have no intentions of leaving Ginny, and I think I could be happy with Draco. I don't want to risk things with him while I'm waiting for you to change your mind, because you won't."

Harry collapsed onto his knees at my feet. "What if I left her?" he asked, his bright green eyes welling up with tears.

That was the question, wasn't it? Was it too far gone between Harry and me? I was bitter, for sure, but too bitter to see past what had happened between us? Could I leave Draco now? Did I want to? "I don't know, Harry. It might be too late."

"If you tell me you would be mine, I would leave her in a moment."

"I can tell you that if you feel that way, you should leave her regardless of whether or not you can have me."

Harry blinked back the tears that threatened to leak down his face and nodded. "I don't want you to move out. Why can't we just go back to the way things were? Why can't we at least be friends?" It sounded as if the words were difficult to form, but he continued. I thought it was brave, and he was breaking my heart a little bit with each word. "You're my best mate, Mione. I need you in my life; you make me a better person."

I was going to lose the fight with my tears any minute now, and they were going to come streaming down my cheeks with sobbing force soon. I wasn't ready for that to happen, so I took a deep breath and I looked at the floor beside Harry as I spoke. "I think one day we can be friends again, Harry. But right now it's too hard for me to be around you. I put my heart out for you to take care of, and you turned away. I don't know how long it will take me to move past that and go back to being chummy because, quite frankly, I have wanted to be more than just your friend for years now."

Harry didn't speak, and I could no longer fight back the sobs that made my chest tight, so I went upstairs and wondered for the first time in weeks if I had made a mistake.

--


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Decisions

Moving day at number twelve was as awkward as could be expected. Ron had come home to help me pack and move my things over to the new flat and, of course, Draco had insisted on helping regardless of the potential violence at the situation. Much to my dismay, Ginny was also on hand to help with the move, and she was happier than I had seen her since the engagement party. It hadn't even been a month since the news that rocked my whole world out of place, and if someone were to tell me a month ago that I would soon be the steady girlfriend of Draco Malfoy and not even on speaking terms with Harry, I would have had them committed.

As it was, it appeared that Harry had not taken my words and done anything substantial with them. He and Ginny were still engaged and the wedding plans raged forward. She had a dress and a location and, of course, a replacement Maid of Honor. Pansy was thrilled when she had been informed that her rightful place had been restored.

The weather outside matched my mood. It was dark and gloomy and threatening to rain any minute. Draco was currently at my new flat, unpacking some of the boxes that had already been flooed over, and Ron and Ginny were up in my room grabbing new ones. Harry was missing, though I knew he was still in the house somewhere. I could feel him.

I went to the study to grab some of my book collection, and found him. He was sitting silently in the corner with a cold cup of tea in his hands, just staring at the boxes and piles of my books against the shelving.

"Harry." That one soft word from my mouth broke him from his trance and he looked up at me. His eyes were red ringed and sunken, as if he had been crying and lacking sleep. I probably looked a mess myself, but something about seeing him there like that made me shudder.

"Is he here?"

I shook my head, knowing he was speaking about Draco. "He's at the flat getting things sorted."

"Probably for the best," he muttered.

"He'll be here shortly, Harry. You won't… start anything will you?" It had been my biggest fear of this whole day; the two clashing tempers ringing through the household. This was my fear after the moving from Grimmauld Place itself.

His glare made it evident that although he hadn't planned on starting a fight with the Slytherin, it held deadly potential. "I had planned to stay in here so that no such thing would occur."

I nodded, slightly relieved and slightly apologetic. Harry wasn't free to move about his own home because of me. But it had been that way for weeks, really, just for different circumstances. I went to him, and knelt at his feet, placing a hand over one of his own. He flinched at my touch, and it almost made me cry right there. "Harry, you know if you ever need me, I'll be there, right?"

He looked down at me and smiled, and I thought I could feel the rain clouds part for a moment, "I need you now. Stay."

I laughed, not because it was funny, but because I should have expected it. "You're good." He hugged me then, and I felt some of the tension melt away. "I really don't want you to go, but if you have to, always know there is a place for you here. You can come back anytime you want. " He was quiet, the words were just a faint whisper in my ear, but I appreciated them nonetheless.

"Thank you, Harry." I kissed him on the forehead and stood up to collect my things. With a wave of my wand they skittered down to the fireplace, where I heard a large bang and a string of profanity. "Oops," I said before I ran downstairs to find the cause of the problem.

Draco was sprawled over three boxes not far from the fireplace entrance and swearing madly. I couldn't help but smile at the sight, and apparently I was not the only one, because Ron was sniggering from behind me, having also raced to the source of the noise. I turned to glare at him, but his laughter was too contagious and soon enough I was laughing right along with him.

Draco sneered, but after a moment, and a brief glance at himself lying there in a heap, he began laughing as well. Ron went over and pulled him up and slapped him on the back. "Nice job walking you did there, ferret."

"Thanks weasel." I tensed for a moment but instantly realized that apparently they were now affectionate nicknames.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ron said, rummaging into his pockets. "I got you both box seats for our next game."

"That's so sweet, Ron!" I was really impressed. I thought Ron would have been almost as upset over my relationship with Draco as Harry was, but it seemed he was taking it in stride. This new gesture to befriend him would really make it easier for us to stay friends.

Ron shrugged and blushed slightly. "I figured if you didn't want to go, maybe Harry would."

"Not likely." This was from Harry, who was now standing on the bottom landing observing the easy camaraderie between his best friends and former enemy.

I sighed, knowing right off that this was going nowhere good, and I was right. He stomped down the remaining stairs and targeted his anger on Ron first.

"I see you've already gone traitor on me, then. Are you going to move in with him too?" Harry seemed blinded by anger as he pointed his finger at Ron's chest.

Ron seemed unfazed, but still responded. "She's not moving in with him, Harry. Calm down."

"I will not calm down!" he shouted. "He's stealing her away from us and you're _giving him Quidditch tickets_?"

Ron put a hand over Harry's and slowly lowered his finger from his chest. "Mate, if you keep alienating him, you really will lose her." Ron could be so intelligent sometimes. I really never give him enough credit. Draco remained silent the entire time, and seemed content to just let the other two boys battle it out, which was just as well. I heard a light cough from behind me and turned to see Ginny watching the exchange with wide eyes. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"Harry," she called out as she made her way over to the fighting boys. I call them boys because that's what they were acting like, a couple of teenagers. "Stop fretting over Hermione. She'll be fine. Once we got married you would have felt differently about her living here anyway."

"Stay out of this, Gin. This is none of your concern, " Harry spat.

"None of my concern?" she shrieked as she had a way of doing whenever she didn't get her way. "I say it's my concern when my fiancé is more concerned over another woman's living arrangements."

Other woman, my ass. A few words from me and she would be on her ass looking for a new husband to be. What I actually said was: "Please, stop this, everyone. Why is it that the only person you have an issue with here is the only one not screaming. Look at yourselves!"

"He's not fighting because he's a coward!" Harry shouted.

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed Draco by the hand. "That's enough, Harry! You will either accept Draco and his new place in my life, or you can just forget about remaining friends with me. You are being rude, now stop it." I felt like stomping my foot, but that seemed childish, so I refrained.

He blinked, seemingly not believing me for a moment, but when I put everything I felt into my eyes as I glared at him, I think he saw the truth. The truth that I could and would cut him out of my life if he continued in this fashion. In fact, it would be an easier solution to moving on than trying to be his friend.

"Fine," he said finally. "I don't agree with your decisions though."

"Then we're in agreement, because I don't agree with yours either." With that statement I gave the weight of my gaze to Ginny, who just sneered.

Harry looked from me to his fiancé, and it looked like something clicked in his head. She must have seen it too, because her eyes grew fearful and she immediately wrapped her arm around his waist. "Come on, Harry. Let's leave Hermione to finish moving." He let her lead him away, but I knew that he was truly disenchanted with her now, and that it would only be a matter of time before she was old news. I wonder if she knew it too, and what lengths she would go to try to prevent it.

--

The rest of the move went smoother. Ginny took Harry from the house altogether and Ron and Draco were practically best mates by the end of the day. Ron even came over to the flat that night to check the place out and help me do a little unpacking. We had dinner on the rooftop, and it didn't rain this time.

"So I've started dating this girl," Ron blurted out in the middle of dinner.

"That's great, Ronald. Do I know her?" I asked. I was curious, because he hadn't dated anyone seriously since he and I broke up.

He nodded and his face turned red to match his hair. "It's Luna."

"Luna Lovegood? I didn't know you fancied her. That's excellent." I was genuinely happy for him. Luna was off her rocker most of the time, but she was still a great girl and very sweet and loyal.

"Yeah, well, she interviewed me for the Quibbler a few months back, and we went to dinner, then she started popping up at all the games and we would go have a drink after. She's pretty and sweet and laughs at all of my jokes. I couldn't do much better than that, huh?"

We all laughed and Draco slapped him on the back. "So, popping the question anytime soon, mate?"

Ron blushed and I was slightly appalled. "Draco!" I reprimanded, "They've only been dating a few months."

He laughed at me. "But they've known each other for years! Are you telling me that if I were to propose tonight, that you would say no?"

My mouth went dry. I hadn't expected that. Apparently I was silent for too long.

"You would, wouldn't you? You would tell me no," Draco said, sounding a little defeated.

"I think you and I are much more practical than that, Draco. We've only dated a few weeks." He started to speak but I cut him off. "I know we've known each other for years, but if you recall, we hated each other for most of them." I narrowed my eyes at him then, challenging him to deny it.

"Huh," he replied sounding genuinely perplexed. "I thought all women jumped at the chance to get married."

I laughed, but it sounded a little crazier than I had intended. "Maybe I'm different from other women," I said.

He took my hand and kissed my palm. "You certainly are. That's why I love you."

Love, holy shit. Did I hear right? What do I do? Do I say it back? Only if I mean it. Do I mean it? Dammit. I think I might. "I love you too." There, that wasn't so hard.

He beamed at me and it made my inner turmoil bleed away instantly.

"Um, I'm going to propose to her this weekend, if anyone is still interested in my story," Ron said, laughing.

We all laughed again and gave our congratulations to the future committed man. "I think I just intruded on a very special moment there, so I'm going to leave you two lovebirds be." He turned to leave the terrace, calling back an, "I'll see you later," on his way down.

--

We had settled into my comfy new sofa later that evening, and I was elated. The day had gone surprisingly well in spite of the minor hiccup that morning. Now I was curled up in the arms of the man I loved. It still sounded funny in my head, but I knew it would be second nature soon enough.

"I'm so proud you and the way you handled things this morning."

Draco looked inquisitively, "Did you expect me to roll around on the floor with him like a barbarian?"

I laughed at the picture that created in my head. "No, but I expected you to hex him, or at least argue back."

He sighed and curled his arms tighter around me. "I'm past all that. When you are children it's acceptable to behave childishly, but we're adults now, and I have a sense of decorum."

I smiled, and couldn't stop. Sometimes Draco seemed so perfect I worried that my little quirks would drive him away, but apparently it made him love me. I was a lucky girl.

We drifted to sleep on the sofa, comfortable with each other, and in my beautiful new home. No matter what Harry thinks, I think my decisions are sound.

--


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Suspicions

I woke up cramped and sore. The sun was beating brightly through my undressed windows and there were bones underneath me. Bones and a body, that is. Draco stirred and I slowly removed myself from the couch, stretching out my muscles as I did. I padded into the kitchen to start tea, and heard Draco groan from the other room and assumed he woke up in a similar condition as I did. Apparently sleeping on the couch cuddled up with your boyfriend is only a good idea in theory, not practice. As he made his way into the bathroom I called out to him, "How do you like your tea?"

"Milk and honey," he grunted as a response. He reminded me of Ron in the morning. This was the first time I was seeing him in the morning. Oh no. My hair… and my teeth, I needed to brush my teeth. I ran my hand through my hair to try and tame it down, but my anti-frizz potion was in the bathroom, so I would just have to make do.

I prepared my tea and almost started to prepare Draco's the same way I would Harry's, making me have to start over with a new cup. Right, milk and honey. It would take some getting used to, but then again so would everything else about this new situation.

--

The day whizzed by and soon enough it was dark out, and I was able to watch the stars come out on my terrace. I loved the terrace; it was my favorite part about the flat. Draco had to work late so I was on my own for the night. I went downstairs and started to prepare dinner.

I was just pulling out the baked chicken I had prepared when I heard a noise. I was truly startled. It was odd being alone in an unfamiliar house, hearing a spooky noise. I clutched my wand and walked slowly around the flat, not finding anything. Dammit, I wish Draco were here.

Harry.

Yes, I could always invite Harry over. No, that would be silly. I'm a grown woman, perfectly capable of staying one evening in a flat all alone. Before I realized what I was doing I was sticking my face into the floo and saying, "Number twelve Grimmauld Place."

No one was there at first and I almost retracted my head but a light appeared from the stairs and Harry moved into view. "Is something wrong, Hermione?" I tried my best to look calm, but he could see right through me. "I'll be there in a minute."

A moment later he was barreling into the living room from the fireplace brandishing his wand. He looked disappointed to find no one else there. "I thought you were hurt or in trouble."

I felt like a silly child. "I heard a noise, and I got scared." Right, much better.

He looked dumbfounded for a moment. "What kind of noise?" I just shrugged. A minute later and he was laughing and pulling me into a hug, he stopped abruptly though. "Where's Malfoy?"

"Draco," I corrected, "is working late tonight. What about Ginny? Am I keeping you away from her?" There, now the playing fields were level.

"No, she's working late as well," he replied solemnly.

"How is that going?" I asked, genuinely curious. When I left them last, it looked as if he was ready to dump her on the spot.

"If you're wondering if I left her yet, I haven't." It sounded a little mean, and I wondered if he meant it that way, or if anger was now just ingrained into the idea of leaving her or not leaving her. Either way, I put up my hands to show no 

offense.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I know I should leave her, but every time I try, she seems to change my mind."

"Imagine that." I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice, who was I to be bitter? But couldn't manage it. "Have you eaten?"

He shook his head so I pulled him over to the table in the kitchen and dished him out a plate. We ate in silence for a while until he looked up like he had something on his mind.

"Out with it," I said, trying to prompt him.

"Are you happy?" It was such a simple question, but the answer was much more complicated than that.

"You mean with Draco?" He nodded. I hesitated, but if we really were going to try and be friends, I would have to be able to talk to him about some of this, the same way I did with Ron. "He told me he loved me last night."

Harry groaned half in humor and, I think, half in actual pain. "What did you say?" I know that he wanted to hear that I rejected him, or didn't say anything but I was not in the habit of lying to Harry.

"I said it back."

"Did you mean it?"

Wow, out with all the hard questions tonight. "I think so." Harry let out a relieved sigh.

"Why are you relieved?" I assumed he was just happy that I didn't profess my undying love, but it didn't hurt to check.

"If you only think you love him, then I may still have a chance," he said simply, as if it made all the sense in the world.

I shook my head. "As long as you are with Ginny, you have zero chance with me." Now _that_ made sense.

He nodded in understanding and moved to get up from the table. "Thanks for dinner, Mione. It's been nice hanging out."

I nodded and walked with him to the fireplace. We hugged briefly before he left, leaving me thinking about what he had said. Is thinking I love him enough? Maybe it's enough for now. I'm sure I would grow more certain of it, right?

--

Two months zipped by and things between Draco and I were still going well. I was all settled into my new flat, and no longer scared of the usual bump in the night, so to speak. I hadn't seen much of Harry since that night after I moved in. He still wanted nothing to do with Draco, and since Draco was usually around, Harry usually was not. It was also looking less and less like he would ever leave Ginny. I got my invitation to the wedding and sent it back that I would be unable to attend.

The wedding was talked about in all the magazines, especially the one where Ginny worked. Witch Weekly's subscription rate went higher and higher with all the exclusives she gave about the table linens and crystal chosen.

I was in the middle of writing a report on House Elf abuse in Asia when my assistant popped his head into my office. "Ms. Granger?"

I waved him in and offered him a seat, but he shook his head. "I just wanted to let you know Ronald Weasley is waiting for you in the lobby."

"Why didn't you just have Hilda send me a note?"

He looked sheepish before finally answering. "I was wondering if you could get me his autograph. He's my favorite Cannon's player!"

I laughed. I always forgot that Ron had a huge fan base outside of what Harry or even I experienced as war heroes. "I can do even better than that, go get him and I'll introduce you."

"Really?" Christopher didn't wait for me to confirm it before he was running to the lobby to fetch Ron. When they came back to the office, I introduced them and Ron gave him an autographed Quidditch shirt. Once he left, Ron sat down across from my desk.

"Harry got the invitation returned," he said, looking like he was afraid to bring it up.

"And?" I didn't want to hear about Harry bemoaning my lack of attendance. He knew when he sent it what my reply would be.

"He's upset that you're not coming, and he wants to know why."

"Probably for the same reason he wouldn't go to mine if I were to marry Draco, although if he really wanted to know, he could have asked me himself."

"Please come, Mione. It wouldn't be right for you to miss your best friend's wedding--even if you do loathe the bride."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ron. I love Luna, and of course I'll be at your wedding."

He glared at me, and it was a good glare. He must have learned it from me. "You know what I mean."

I just nodded and looked away, thinking. I finally came to a decision. "Tell him I'll come if he invites Draco as well."

Ron winced. "He knew you'd say that--and I don't even know why I'm getting in the middle of this--but he said if you said that, he would invite Draco, but he would sit you both at opposite sides of the room."

I had to laugh. Harry really did know me. "Tell him I won't play his childish games. If he wants me there, he'll invite Draco. As my date."

Clearing his throat, he said, "He knew you would say that too, and he said to tell you he'd rather kiss Voldemort."

"Well you tell him I would rather him marry Voldemort than that red headed bitch… No offense, Ron."

He shrugged. "None taken. I hate her too. Even mum would stop inviting her over for Sunday dinners except then she wouldn't get to see Harry."

I laughed at that. Even her own family was against her. "I'll think about it, Ron, but if heseriously won't invite Draco, then I'm not sure my answer will ever be yes."

Ron nodded. "I had to try, right? I really do want you there." He got up and came around my desk to hug me, but as he was leaving, he stopped. "You know, Harry keeps almost breaking up with her, then for some reason, he doesn't do it. Isn't that sort of weird?"

I shrugged. "She probably just says something to make him change his mind."

Ron just nodded and left. I didn't want him to worry, but it was a little weird. I thought back to the times when she wanted me to do something, and would feel compelled to agree with her. Something was certainly fishy and I would find out what. I sent a note to Hilda to have books on love magic sent to my office, then sent a note to Draco letting him know I was working late.

--

I was four hours into my research and hadn't found anything plausible for her to be using on Harry when there was a knock on my door. I looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway to my office, holding up a basket and smiling brightly. "I brought you dinner. I know how you get in study mode and forget to do anything else."

I laughed and we chatted and ate until he got a look at my reading material. "Why are you researching love potions?"

He looked frightened and I didn't know why. "I'm working on a theory, why?"

He relaxed slightly. "You wouldn't ever… use anything like that would you?"

I laughed. So that's why he looked nervous. "Merlin, no, I'm not some desperate spinster trying to land a man." He was laughing now too. Good. "No, Ron came to me with some interesting news, and I think Ginny might be using a spell or potion on Harry to get him to marry her."

He stood up, no longer laughing, "Why can't you just accept that he is marrying her because he loves her?"

I was shocked. He had never sounded this angry with me before. "Because I know Harry, and I know what I've felt around Ginny."

Draco looked even angrier at my answer. "What if you find something, what then? You break them up and then you and Harry can live happily ever after?"

"What? No!" I went to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Draco, I love you. Never doubt that."

"I don't doubt your love for me, but neither do I doubt your love for Potter." He sounded defeated, as if I had already left him.

"I never told you, because I didn't want to open old wounds, but Harry told me he would leave her in a second if I would be with him. I told him no, Draco. I just want to make sure my best friend doesn't make a huge mistake by marrying Ginny."

He relaxed slightly in my arms. "I'm terrified of the day he leaves her, because that will be the day you leave me."

I shook my head and held him close. "It's not true, I promise. There are bigger things keeping us apart now than Ginny."

"Like what?" he said with a slight pout.

"Like you, silly." That earned me a grin and a kiss.

--


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Finished

It took two weeks before I found what Ginny had been using on Harry to keep him be-spelled. Literally. After grueling research and going through at least three-dozen large tomes, I finally found the answer. Glamour. It was well know that glamour could change the appearance of a person in slight and extreme ways, but what was less known, was that if studied and mastered, a person could use it to influence people's decisions. Just as easily as they could influence them to see blue eyes instead of brown, they could make that person think that they were the cat's meow.

It took some work, but I finally confirmed my theory with a quick trip to the flat she shared with Pansy. Both girls were out shopping, thanks to some help from Draco. He called Ginny and pretended to be from Twilfit & Tatting's, where she had ordered the bridesmaids robes, and told her they had been lost. I only wish I could have been a fly on the wall for that conversation. I had a small window of time in which I could safely sneak in and out, so I would have to drill him for all the details later.

Their flat was pink. I mean even Barbie doll would take issue living there, it was so pink. I had a sudden fear wash over me as I realized this is what she was probably doing to Grimmauld Place now. I shuddered. Poor Harry, he really had no idea what he had gotten himself into, did he? I located which room was Ginny's easily enough, as her name glittered on the door with a framed portrait of herself attached underneath. What was she, a movie star?

The room had the easiest locking spell I had ever broken attached to it. I guess she never really anticipated breaking and entering by anyone but a Muggle, though I'm not even sure the spell would have kept them out. This room was as yellow as the living room had been pink. Every surface was covered in different shades of it. I was never a big fan of yellow; I would have been rubbish in Hufflepuff.

Against the far wall were her bed and a bookshelf on either side of it. I went to the shelves first and found all I needed in the bookshelves. Every single tome was dedicated to the art of glamour magic. She had never even bothered with anything else. Although, I guess some people would say she hadn't needed to since the glamour got her everything she ever wanted. I flipped through the books and, sure enough, several passages were flagged and highlighted, all referring to mental manipulation and persuasion. That bitch.

I was ready now to take her down for good. The counter for her magic was so simple it was silly, and now all I had to do was find her, preferably with Harry.

--

I found Grimmauld Place bustling with people when I arrived later that evening. It seemed I had come during the promising occasion of their wedding shower. Oh, goodie. I was happy to find that no pink had yet wormed its way into the sitting area; I would have to check the other rooms later.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably when I walked into the room. I'm sure they had all heard by now that my relationship with Harry was a tad strained at the moment. No doubt this is why I had failed to be invited to this little soiree. I waved to the people I knew and actually liked and gave Harry a hug. He was the only one in the room who looked genuinely happy to see me. Ginny on the other hand looked seething.

"Hermione, it's inappropriate to come to a wedding shower uninvited, and since you don't even have to good sense to have a gift, I think I must ask you to leave." I almost couldn't hold back the shock of her being so rude to me in public. She must be gaining confidence now that the wedding was only days away.

"Oh, but Ginny dear, I _do_ have a gift." Though I had the feeling that Harry would get more out it than she would.

I made my way to the front of the little gathering, shifting aside some of the gifts with my foot. I took a champagne glass from the tray being carried around by a portly little house elf, and filed that new tidbit away for further examination at a later time. I clinked the glass with my wand and cleared my throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad to see you all gathered here today to celebrate the wedding festivities of my good friend Harry. Some of you have known him as long as I have, and I think you all wish him every happiness in the world, as I do. That being said, I only have two more 

things to say."

I raised my wand and pointed it at Ginny. "Finite glamour."

The counter-magic was simple enough, but I couldn't tell right away if it had worked.nI knew that it did, however, when all the confused looks transferred from me to her. Harry looked the most horrified. Ginny, however, apparently didn't understand what I had done, at least not right away.

What I hadn't expected was the change in her physical appearance. Her hair went from a vibrant dark red to an orange red, which looked much more like her family. Her freckles darkened and her face filled out, becoming softer and plumper, as did the rest of her body. She looked like a young Molly, soft and plump and ginger, just as she should.

Almost at once, various guests began excusing themselves or sneaking out altogether in order to avoid getting caught up in the hostilities that were sure to come. The only people left in the room were Harry, Mrs. Weasley and me. Molly, if possible, even angrier than Harry did. There was no way I was going to miss this.

Ginny tried to speak, tried to explain, but it was obvious what she had done and why, and there really was no good excuse for it. She just looked down at her own feet, and I felt a flicker of her power wash over me, but squashed it down. Looking over, I saw Harry and Molly doing the same.

"Young lady, you ought to be ashamed of yourself! I cannot believe my only daughter is capable of such a terrible act of magic. I should turn you into the Ministry myself."

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked directly at him. "Harry, you have to believe we knew nothing of her actions against you. We could all see the changes in her, but we thought it was just the woman she was turning into. No matter how disappointed we were in her behavior, we never suspected anything like this."

"I know," Harry said calmly, though a look into his eyes could see him seething with anger. "No one suspected it, not even me. No one except my brilliant Hermione, of course." He looked at me then, and I could see the thanks in his eyes, coming to surface above the anger. "I'm not sure if we should turn her into the Ministry or not…"

At these words, Ginny turned a pleading face up toward Harry and her mother. I could feel her fear; it was a palpable presence in the room. "Please, Harry… Mum, Please, no. I promise I won't ever do it again."

Molly shook her head, and I could tell that this was one of the hardest things she would ever have to decide. Eventually her head dropped from exhaustion, "I don't know if I can ever trust you again, Ginny." With that sentiment, she pulled the girl up and dragged her reluctantly to the door. "I'm sorry, Harry, this is your decision as much as it is mine, but I'm not sure I have the strength to send her to the Ministry."

He nodded his understanding. "Keep her at the Burrow and we'll talk on it in a couple days after you and Arthur have had time to discuss things." He paused before adding, "Ginny, I hope you understand that we're finished." There was no emotion in his words, just a terrible empty coldness.

I sighed. Harry was so diplomatic. Me? I would have broken her wand right there. Nobody fucks with my friends and gets away with a stern talking to. Rubbish.

--

It was silent for a long time after Molly and Ginny left. I could see Harry trying to put his thoughts into words, but too confused to do so. I pulled him over to the sofa and squished up next to him. "Sorry I had to do that," I said finally, something, anything to break the silence that was pressing into me.

"You only did it to protect me," he replied. "Would you have still done it if I were truly happy with her?"

I thought about it for a moment. "If you were truly happy with her, I wouldn't have had to do it."

That answer seemed good enough for him, and he rested his head on my shoulder. "What am I going to do now?" he 

asked, a little too shakily for what I liked from him.

"You move on."

"Like you?"

"Like me."

Then there was silence again, but this time it was slightly more comfortable.

--


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Trials and Tribulations**

Draco had been walking on eggshells with me ever since the night I came home and told him about Ginny and Harry breaking up. If I hadn't told him, he would have easily found out in the news the next day, since it was all over the front page of Witch Weekly. Ginny had been sacked, and it was obvious that the leak was someone who had been at the shower, because the article contained too many truths about the evening. The magazine painted me as. "The savior's savior," and "his jealous mistress," and made Ginny out to be a money hungry monster, which wasn't too far from the truth.

Thus the decision to turn Ginny over to the Ministry was taken out of her family's hands, as the Ministry decided to conduct a full blown investigation of the accusations against her. She was taken into custody immediately by some of the Aurors on Harry's own work force. Her initial hearing was scheduled for the following week, the same day her wedding to Harry would have taken place. How's that for justice?

It was still a little hard for me to believe that Harry was finally rid of that traitorous leech. It didn't seem as hard for Draco to believe though. He called me incessantly on the days following the blow up, and popped into my office unexpectedly at least once or twice. It was getting excessive, but every time I tried to talk to him about his clinginess, he got defensive and assumed I was going to pitch him.

In contrast, I had only seen mere glimpses of Harry in the days following his wedding shower, and it was always in the Ministry building, leaving a lift, going through security or devouring a quick bite in the cafeteria. Every time I tried to approach him, he would evade me and slink away somewhere I couldn't get to him. I tried to shrug it off, but I must admit it left me a little uneasy. Was he mad at me? Did he think I leaked the story to the press or something?

--

It was Wednesday afternoon when I got the summons to meet with the Wizengamot. It was snowing outside; at least according to the wizarding window I had in my office, though it really wasn't accurate and mostly just based on the mood of the witch or wizard operating it that particular day.

Ginny's trial was Saturday, and it was going to be a press field day, so they were bringing in witnesses to hear their testimonies before hand. Then they would hear Ginny's plea and review the information and be able to give a quick judgment. It was perfectly logical, but I still didn't want to sit before the Wizengamot. They creep me out a little.

I just had enough time to eat lunch, which had been interrupted once again by Draco, before I had to make my way up to level two. I was thankful I wouldn't need to be venturing down to the dungeons to sit in an actual courtroom. I suppose that would probably come Saturday though. For now, I only had to meet with the assistant to the Minister and the Wizengamot in their administrative offices.

As I got off the lift I saw the entrance to the Auror Department and was tempted to make a detour. I resisted the temptation however, since I was already running behind. I made by way down the hall until I reached the door to the administrative offices. When I went to grasp the handle, the door swung open of its own accord and a short plump witch ushered me into a large room around the corner.

The room was vast and bright, with a wall of fake windows lining one whole wall. Apparently on the second floor, it was not snowing at all, but rather bright and sunny. The Wizengamot were already seated in a long row in front of the windows, and I was prompted to sit in one of the four chairs across from them. I apparently was not the only person being questioned, and felt slightly on edge as I looked at the occupants of the remaining three chairs. To my left sat Harry and to my right sat Ron, and Molly sat on his other side.

I recognized most of the panel, as I had to work with the Wizengamot quite often in my department. Minister Kingsley's assistant Amelia Piffle seemed to be leading the questioning. "As the closest to the accused, one Ginevra Molly Weasley, we decided to bring you four in for the first round of questioning," the young brunette motioned to a quill and scroll in the corner, which was documenting the hearing, "we shall record all your answers, and also take a pensieve memory of this hearing for review by the Minister."

We all nodded in unison, having gone through this whole process before during the Death Eater trials.

"We'll start with the account of Harry James Potter, former fiancé of the accused and reportedly the main target of the illegal magic performed.

"Oh course they'll start with me," Harry muttered softly so that only I could hear him. I stifled a laugh, but he just turned and glared at me. Why was he so angry with me?

The hearing dragged only slowly. Harry stood before the panel and recounted the events of the last few years. "I had no idea that she was manipulating my mind and influencing my decisions," he told them, "it was Hermione who discovered the details and broke her magic."

Amelia turned to me then, "is this true Ms. Granger?" I only nodded and the panel resumed their focus on Harry. "What, Mr. Potter, do you think the punishment should be for these heinous crimes again you, one of our most prestigious citizens?"

Harry looked appalled, "I don't think my status as war hero or even as Head Auror should effect any decision made here. I wish you to treat this as any other trial, and give Ginny fair treatment. If you will al do this, then I will abide by your decision, whatever it may be." There was murmuring throughout the panel, but Harry pressed on, "I would request however, that a sentence to Azkaban be removed from the options available. I think that would be far too steep a judgment for one who is still so young."

My slacked jaw must have betrayed by disagreement with Harry's words, for Amelia looked directly to me next, "do you disagree with Mr. Potter's request, Ms. Granger?"

I took a deep breath. Since my sheer inability to lie would prevent me from hurting the feelings of the other three at this table, I would have to be as short and concise as possible. "Personally," I started, "I think there is no punishment too great, for a witch or wizard, who would do what Ginny has done to another person," my mouth went dry as I felt the murderous stares from Harry beating upon me, "however I think that since Harry bore the brunt of Ginny's ill intensions, then his wishes should be adhered to first and foremost in this matter."

I looked up at Harry, but he would no longer meet my eyes. I looked to Ron, but he just shook his head slightly, as if to say he would tell me later. The panels quietly discussed the last few pieces of information and then refocused on Harry. "Mr. Potter, can you tell the panel why you did not turn Ginevra is right away?"

We all turned pale. They couldn't use this trial to hurt Harry in some way could they? Harry answered slowly, "In all honesty, I was still confused as to the extent of the effects of Ginny's magic until after the news report was released to the public the following morning. I'm still confused. Plus, since I had no intentions of pressing charges against her, I thought her parents would be capable of handling her punishment.

A sob from Molly made us all turn to look at her. She was muttering about how ashamed she was, and what a good decent man Harry had been to her daughter. Most of her words came out as choked sobs, and the Wizengamot sent her out of the room to compose herself.

The panel allowed Harry to sit, and had me stand for questioning next. I recounted the sensations I would get around Ginny that would compel me to agree with her. Then I told them about Ron's visit to my office a few weeks prior and the information he related that set me to my research. I conveniently left off the breaking and entering bit, and went straight to the wedding shower.

The other boys collaborated my account of the shower and the panel allowed me to take my seat as they called upon Ron. He recounted the changes in his sister's behavior over the years, and his recent suspicions that she was up to something more sinister when it came to Harry's affections. He had been out of town the night of the shower, but said that had he been there, he didn't know what he would have done to his baby sister.

They let the three of us leave before they called for Molly to come back inside. We passed her in the corridor and she was still sobbing. I was so glad we didn't have to witness her questioning; it would have taken forever.

As we came up to the lifts, Harry left us without a word and headed silently toward the Auror department. I looked to Ron and he shook his head solemnly and we took the lift back to my office. As soon as I closed the door behind us I attacked him, "alright Ron, out with it. Why is Harry so angry at me?"

Ron sighed and suddenly found his trainers very interesting, "He blames you for the articles in the paper."

"What?" I shouted, "He can't possibly think I leaked the story to Witch Weekly."

Ron put up his hands in defense, "No, no nothing like that, although it looked like he may have thought it for a moment. I just mean he blames you because you made such a public display of outing her, that it left it open to be easily exploited."

"That's rubbish," I replied, though honestly I could see where Harry was coming from.

"Anyway," Ron continued, "No killing the messenger alright?"

I shook my head, unable to find humor in much of anything at the moment. "How long to you think he'll stay irked with me?"

Ron shook his head again; "I think he's a bit more then irked with you, Mione. You may have to dig yourself out of this one. Harry's whole life has been turned upside down by this whole thing, and he's still not sure where his thoughts about her started, and where her influence began."

"I've made a right mess of it this time haven't I," I asked, rubbing my forehead between my fingertips.

"Yes, you have," he replied bluntly, "Lucky for you though; you don't mess up too often. He may forgive you yet."

We said our good byes and I went back to work, having lost out on three hours of the day, I was way behind now. Draco stopped by with dinner around seven and took the news that Harry was not speaking to me unsurprisingly well. Maybe at least this would get him to chill out a bit, silver lining and all that.

--

Ginny's trial made front-page news for every wizarding paper or magazine you could get your hands on. I went with Draco and we sat in the back of the auditorium. I avoided Rita Skeeter who kept trying to get an interview with me, and continued to ask questions as I walked like, "Do you hope Miss. Weasley gets the kiss?" and "I see you're here with Draco Malfoy, does that mean that you and Harry are off?" Draco assisted me into the courtroom once she started in with that line of questioning.

I have to say it was harder then I thought it would be to see Ginny shackled to the chair in the center of the room. Though, if I had my wits about me that day in the café when she called Lily Potter a mudblood, it might have been me in that chair. Only I would have been tried for murder. It made me wonder how many of the decisions I made when I was around her, were my decision at all.

Still, this new Ginny, the small round one who looked just like her mother, made me think of the girl I had gone to school with. The one I treated like a little sister, and who looked up to me for advice. The one I helped get Harry in the first place. Did I create this monster? This girl who got whatever she wanted, and couldn't stand for it to be any other way. Did I set her up for failure? Maybe.

I didn't make her choices for her though, and as a wise wizard once said, "It's the choices you make that define you." Maybe Ginny was just always too susceptible to the dark arts. Maybe that's why Tom Riddle's diary found her to be an easy vessel.

Ginny stared at me through the whole trial. Rumor has it she blamed me entirely for her predicament. I think she was going to have to take a number. Public humiliation, imprisonment and loss of love… how many points is that?

The decision was swift, as the Wizengamot had done all their homework. I think they did listen to Harry, because their sentence was more in line with what would have been given to any other prisoner. She was sentenced to house arrest at the Burrow, and mandatory therapy sessions. In addition her wand would be confiscated for a period of five years, in which she would be reevaluated.

I could tell Harry thought it was fair, even if it may have been a little easy in my own personal viewpoint. Draco and I left quickly, trying to avoid any further press and went straight to my flat. I was riddled with exhaustion and my body ached from it. I couldn't believe that Harry was still refusing to speak to me. He had sent back all of my owls unopened and even locked the floo to Grimmauld Place from my flat. The lengths he took to avoid me bordered on insane, and it was starting to make me angry.

Draco and I settled in for the evening. He had taken to sleeping at my flat most nights unless something came up. We had gotten so close over the last few weeks despite his recent freak out over Harry. I think he saw now that Harry and I were in two different places, and it would take an act of Merlin for us to converge.

--


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 An Unusual Proposal**

The months ticked by slowly and things that I had taken for granted this time last year were no longer applicable in my new life. Draco had all but moved into my flat months ago and even though he still technically owned his own place in central London, he spent more time in mine and I think he even had more of his things here. He primarily used his flat now to entertain and throw business parties. It seemed as if his influence rivaled that of even his father, but unlike Lucius, whose charisma was based on intimidation, Draco's was made up of the respect of his colleagues. He had a knack for solving problems in a way that was palatable for all parties involved, and that got him very far.

My favorite times became the lazy weekends we spent having tea on the terrace or sitting in the overstuffed love seat, each reading a book and curling our legs together on the shared ottoman. We would often have passionate debates about Ministry politics or romantic picnics in the park where we had our first real date.

We were the new power couple according to all the tabloids. It got a little taxing, but it was nice being in the spotlight for something that wasn't a wild rumor or accusation. Rita Skeeter couldn't even drum up a story about Harry and I since I hadn't even seen him since Ginny's trial. I decided to let things go so far as that situation went. It hurt that he no longer deemed me a friend, but what could I do about it? If he was going to hold a grudge for this long than maybe it was good that our relationship was over. Now I just have to work on squashing that part of me that doesn't agree with that sentiment. On the plus side, it's growing smaller every day that he ignores me.

It was almost time for my annual trip to visit the parents and I was considering asking Draco if he wanted to come along. It was a big step and I was still on the fence about the idea, but I would have to decide quickly if I was going to give him and my parents both enough time to prepare. I had a lunch date with Ron to try and get some outside perspective. It was times like these that I was extra happy I didn't lose both of my best friends in the Ginny fiasco.

--

I arrived at the café a few minutes late because my assistant cornered me with a request from the Minister right before I left. I skimmed through it and threw it in my inbox. It appeared to be a meeting in New York City that he wanted me to attend and I could go over the details later.

Ron already had us a booth in our usual corner and had ordered me a glass of water. I think dating Luna had an excellent impact in his manners. We exchanged pleasantries and he filled me in on the wedding details. Luna hadn't accepted his first proposal, but he tried again a month ago and she eagerly agreed. They were all set to be married that December and Ron couldn't be happier. Who would have thought Ron would get married before me?

After ordering half the menu he turned his attention to my dilemma. "I don't see what the big deal is. If you want him to go, just ask him."

"What if he thinks it's too big a step?" I asked, completely flustered.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You're making it too complicated, Mione. If he thinks it's too big a step, which I doubt, then he'll tell you so. What's the worst that could happen? It's not something he'll sack you over."

I sighed and nodded. Ron was right; I was over analyzing things as usual. This would be the first guy I brought home to meet my parents, and I was worried it was rushing things. Apparently I was being silly. Go figure.

--

The request from the Minister detailed a conference that the American Division for Magical Equality would be holding in New York. It would be my first trip to the US and as head of the comparable department here, it would be necessary for me to attend. I was looking forward to it, except it would fall the week before I was usually scheduled back from my trip to Australia, so I would have to cut my visit short in order to prepare for the conference. Maybe that was for the best though, because a two-week visit might make for a better introduction trip then a month.

I sent a reply to the Minister of my acceptance and gave Hilda the details to make my travel arrangements, then I was off for the evening. I met Draco at the flat and he had picked up take out from our favorite Chinese restaurant. I started to feel increasingly ill as I thought of his reaction to my question, and my resolve was beginning to wan. Finally I just blurted it out so that I wouldn't lose my nerve outright and just not ask. "Would you consider coming to Australia with me this summer?"

His eyes blinked quickly as if he were trying to process the question. "When and how long?" he asked. Both reasonable questions.

"Next month for two-weeks. We would leave on the eighth and I would have to be back on the twenty-second to prepare for a conference in New York the following week," I replied.

A slow mischievous grim alighted his face suddenly. "You want me to meet your parents." It wasn't a question, he knew my intentions from the moment I asked him, and now he was going to toy with me. Great.

"Yes," I answered simply, "So, do you want to?"

He tilted his head back and forth like a cat does when you speak to it, you could swear it understood you, but it never really responds. After several dramatic moments he answered. "I would love to. Since it's only two weeks I shouldn't have issue taking off from work."

I let out a breath I hadn't even known I was holding and he laughed. "You couldn't really think I would say no?"

I shrugged. "I didn't really know. It seemed like a big step, and I didn't know if you would be ready for it."

He laughed again, coming over to me and running his fingers through my hair. "I'll take any and every step for you, Hermione Granger."

I smiled at that and let him see it fill up my face. Draco made me happy, and sometimes that was all I ever needed to know.

--

Draco packed way too much for our trip, so I went through his bags and had him remove the entire mess of wizard garb. "My parents are muggles. You won't need to wear robes around them; in fact they might look at you strangely if you did."

"Right. Sorry, I wasn't thinking I guess," he responded distractedly. "Do you think they'll like me?"

It was my turn to play coy. "Are you worried about it?"

He nodded while repacking his largest bag.

It wasn't fun since he wasn't participating. "I don't think you'll have anything to worry over. You're likable enough."

He looked up at that and scowled. I just shot my tongue out at him and his scowl changed to a smirk immediately. He leapt over and drug and me down to the bed with him, tickling every exposed inch of my body until I shrieked for him to stop. I loved these little playful bursts he would get. They were few and far between though, not much broke through his careful calm.

--

The plane ride was humorous. I thought I was a terrible flyer, but Draco, for all the comfort he had on a broom, couldn't abide the giant muggle metal contraption. I lost count how many times he asked if I was certain it was safe. I'm sure the flight attendant remembered exactly how many times he asked her; before she loaded him up with so many cocktails he slept the rest of the way.

It was a chore getting him from the plane to the taxi. He was still very groggy and disoriented when we arrived and it took me a little more than an hour to gather him and our things and make it outside. I'm glad he slept through most of the taxi ride; because it turns out he had never been in a muggle car either. He had a miniature fit that I made him ride in another dangerous contraption without his consent.

We pulled into my parent's quiet suburb about an hour and a half later and Draco was thankfully making sense again. He helped me unload the luggage and my mother was rushing out to meet us, pulling me into a tight hug and making me drop half my bags. She hesitated when she saw Draco and gave me a look, which I knew to mean, "We have to talk." She nodded a slightly curt greeting and ushered us inside.

My father gave me a similar greeting, though he was much friendlier with Draco then mum had been. They showed us our rooms, insisting that unmarried couples did not sleep in the same room. I didn't protest but I did have to hold back a laugh at Draco's reaction. Apparently my description of "conservative" when it came to my mum didn't quite cover it.

First chance she got she pulled me aside into the kitchen where she could grill me. "Isn't that the boy who we saw in the little wizard village we got your school supplies every year?"

I thought about it and nodded, realization struck me and I knew instantly that this visit would be more difficult than anticipated.

"And wasn't he the boy who taunted you at school all the time, calling you that foul name… what was it?"

"Mudblood," I muttered.

"Yes, that was it," she replied heatedly. "I remember your letters after that and how inferior you felt to the other students because of it. So why in the world are you dating him now?"

I couldn't keep the heat from my face. I had told my mother all about Draco, but while his name never rung a bell apparently his face did. It was a rather unmistakable face. "I know what you're thinking, but I swear he's different now. We've been dating for a while, and he's always the gentleman. I promise you'll like him, just please give him a chance."

She just huffed and nodded. I could tell she was still going to be a difficult sell. Hopefully she wouldn't get to my dad before he formed decision. Once his mind was made up on something, it was almost impossible to change it. It's probably where I get it.

I raced up to the guest room where Draco was unpacking and gave him the heads up. "Mum remembers you from Diagon Alley second year."

"And?" he asked, obviously perplexed.

"And, back then you were a slimy little git." I huffed.

"Oh, right." He collapsed on the bed looking dejected. "So they already hate me?"

"No, but it may mean that you'll have to kick up the sweetness factor, but not too much, because dad can spot a phony from a mile away."

"Great," he sighed. "No pressure."

I shot him an apologetic grin and went to unpack my own things and then we made our way downstairs to mingle. The conversation was light, but mum kept asking him pointed questions, making him squirm. Dad thankfully hadn't caught on, and seemed at ease with him. He was making jokes and comparing Quidditch to muggle sports, but Draco didn't know a lot about muggle sports. Dad always enjoyed those conversations with Harry, and seemed to be trying to pick up where they had left off. It felt eerie, but I was just happy that someone was trying to get along with him.

"What was it Harry used to say he did? He was the team's sneaker?" dad asked.

"Seeker, dad. Draco was also the seeker for his team in school," I replied.

"Oh," mum interrupted, "how is dear Harry? He was such a sweet boy."

Oh, no. Here it goes. "I actually wouldn't know, mum. He and I don't really talk anymore."

She clucked her tongue at me and shook her head. "That's too bad dear. He really was such a sweet boy. I don't know why you two didn't work out."

"We never dated, mother. We were only friends," I replied through gritted teeth. I looked at her firmly and tried to relate the fact that I thought she was being rude, but she just ploughed ahead. I could feel Draco growing more uncomfortable beside me.

"I remember how you used to talk about him constantly. What happened? Does he not approve of your new relationship?" she asked as she looked pointedly at Draco.

"Actually, no. He didn't approve," Draco spoke up this time, "but, Mione made clear her feelings for him and he rejected her, they started to grow apart after that. His loss, my gain."

Okay, I could have done without so much shared information, but it seemed to shut my mother up. She just patted my hand. "I'm sorry dear. I didn't know." I shrugged and made sure to steer the conversation away from those subjects for the rest of the evening. My parents both seemed to warm up to him a little more after his little outburst, so I could forgive the over-share.

--

The rest of the trip went surprisingly well. My mother eventually came around to him and my dad kept up his jolly attitude. On our last day however, he seemed even jollier than usual. Draco had arranged for us to leave via floo instead of flying. I was relieved. Not only did I not have to fly, but I wouldn't have to deal with him on the flight either.

We were able to stay a couple hours longer since we would have such a quick trip back, so we took my parents out to lunch. My father gave a touching toast sighting Draco to be like the son he never had, which was creepy. My dad didn't usually get so sentimental over things. I looked to Draco and he was wearing a nervous grin, but before I could say anything he got down on his knee in front of me. I gasped. Okay, I didn't just gasp, I started hyperventilating.

Draco looked up at me with his stormy gray eyes and held up a small silver box. With a creak it opened to reveal a beautiful ring; a large brilliant cut emerald with paving down both sides. "It was my mother's," he said softly, "and now I want it to be yours." He took a deep breath and held the box out to me. "Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

The restaurant was at a standstill, with all the other patrons watching us. I looked at him and his eyes sparkled and I looked over at my mother, who looked like she would cry. My father beamed at me, and I said yes. I don't even remember the word leaving my mouth, but I must have said it, because the next moment the ring was on my finger and he was kissing me, and the sound of my parent's applause was lost in the crowds.

I was getting married. To Draco Malfoy. This is so not how I expected my life to end up.

--

That night I curled around Draco in bed, tipping my hand back and forth watching the light bounce and twinkle. It made Draco chuckle, but then he grew suddenly quiet. "What's wrong?"

"I love you, Mione," he whispered.

I turned to look into his face. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

"I have a confession, but I want you to know that I love you, and I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me," he sighed, and looked terrified.

I felt terrified. What could he have to say that would make him so worried? "Draco, you can tell me anything."

He cleared his throat. "When we met at the Ministry event, I wasn't being entirely honest with you about why I was there."

He was silent for a few moments so I prompted him to continue. "Elaborate, please."

"The truth of the matter is Ginny bribed me to be your date. Actually blackmailed would be a better term."

I moved away from him, pulling the covers with me. Call me crazy, but I had trouble being arguing in the nude. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I wish I were. I really was interested in seeing you, and I probably would have agreed if she just asked, but the truth of it is, she told me she would reveal me as the person behind all of my anonymous charity work in her next article if I didn't go."

I couldn't breathe. "What exactly were you supposed to do?"

"I was supposed to keep you away from Potter," he sighed. "Though I'm sure you could have guessed that already."

I felt myself nodding, but I couldn't look at him. "And the date in the park?" I asked, not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

He sighed and his silence spoke volumes.

"How long before you were actually dating me for me, and not because of Ginny's orders?"

"I knew I liked you almost instantly, Mione," he said in a pleading voice.

I laughed, and it was an unpleasant sound even to me. "Please don't call me that." I saw him nod reluctantly in my peripheral. "I need to be alone."

I felt the bed shift but I didn't look up. I didn't want to see the look in his eyes as he walked from the room. A few minutes later I heard the door click shut and I knew it was safe. I started to cry, and I couldn't seem to stop. How had my life gone from happily ever after to torn up into millions of pieces in the course of five hours?

--


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Security **

I hadn't spoken to Draco since the night of his joint proposal-confession. He tried calling the phone he gave me, but I kept it turned off. He tried owling me, but I didn't open any of his letters. I probably would at some point, but right now I needed space to think. Our relationship was built on lies, and that didn't sit well for me. I don't know what I would have done if he had told me earlier, but somehow I felt it could have been better than this. Now I felt like he tricked me into agreeing to marry him. Not exactly a binding contract, but also not something I would disregard lightly, and I'm sure he knew that. This conference couldn't have come at a better time, as this break would do me some good.

I walked through the airport terminal towards the flight leaving to New York, not even watching where I walked. My mind was elsewhere, so much so that I barely registered it when a tall dark haired wizard took a seat next to me. A flicker of recognition went off and I turned abruptly to face him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm your Auror detail," he said simply as if that explained everything.

"Pardon?"

"The Auror they assigned to you for this conference. Didn't you get the memo?" Harry asked.

I couldn't hold back my laughter. Could this week get any worse? "No. I didn't. Who assigned you?"

"Kingsley. He either doesn't know that we hate each other now, or he does and he's playing devil's advocate. I don't know which."

"I don't hate you, Harry." I don't know where that came from, because up until that moment I might have said otherwise.

He looked at me then and his eyes were dark and gleaming. "I'm glad. I thought I had mucked things up and pushed you away for good."

I shook my head. "I'm not sure I have it within me to hate you." I hesitated. "I'm still pissed at you, though."

He laughed then, and it sounded so hauntingly familiar that I smiled for the first time all week. "I deserve that I suppose," he said at last. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I was just so angry and confused." He stared at me with those big emerald eyes. "Then once I hadn't talked to you in so long, I was afraid I had pushed too far, so I just stayed away."

I could understand that. "It was sort of how I felt after so many of my owls were sent back, and I found the floo closed off to me."

"It wasn't just you, I had everyone closed out. Even Ron had to apparate in and out. I was a wreck," he sighed. "I missed you, Mione. I saw you in the papers all the time and I wondered how you were," he said. "How are you?"

How am I? I'm a walking zombie with heartache. "I'm fine."

They called our rows for boarding and we walked through the portal and took our seats. Harry helped me with my carry on and saw the engagement ring flashing on my finger. "Wow. He proposed, huh?"

I followed his gaze to the ring and nodded slowly. "Last week, while we were visiting my folks."

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "You took him to meet the parents? How long did you over analyze that?"

I laughed. Harry knew me only too well. "Too long."

"Diane and Geoff like him I assume?" he asked.

"Actually mum had a fit when she first met him. She remembered him from that day Lucius slipped Ginny the journal, and recalled what a prat he was. She actually kept asking about you." I don't know why I told him the last bit.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me quizzically. "Really? What did you say?"

"Nothing," I answered honestly, "Draco cleared it all up for them."

"I'll bet he did," he murmured.

I ignored the muttered statement in light of our recent truce. "Dad kept trying to have sports talk with him." I told him.

He laughed and adjusted his chair. "Good to see not much has changed. If your mom wasn't too keen on Malfoy, what did they say when they saw the ring?"

"He actually proposed in front of them on our last day there. Mum had come around by then and they both cried."

His shoulder's sagged and he looked genuinely defeated. "So all is well?"

"Right," I lied. It hurt me do it, but I wasn't ready to talk to anyone about what happened, and I wasn't in the mood for a lecture from Harry.

He stared at me for a minute, and I saw something flash in his eyes and I knew that he didn't believe me. Luckily he seemed to be willing to leave it alone. For now.

--

The flight was long but it went smoothly enough. Harry was much easier to fly with then Draco. We got to the hotel before check-in, left our bags with the front desk and went out to grab a quick bite to eat. I hadn't felt much like eating lately, but suddenly I was famished. We walked a couple blocks away from the hotel and it was so interesting to see such a large city. London was just a busy and stuffed with traffic but it wasn't nearly as… tall… as New York City.

We decided a slice of New York style pizza was the most appropriate first meal in the city. We weren't disappointed either. It was delicious. The slice was as big as my head and I could barely finish it but apparently Harry had picked up a few tricks from Ron, because his piece disappeared almost immediately. The conference didn't start until the following afternoon, so we would have all day to explore the city. Right this second however; all I wanted was a shower, so we headed back to the hotel.

It didn't take long for me to make my first enemy in New York. The staff at the check in counter was tremendously rude, and apparently only had one room booked for the two of us and refused to even look into their system and find us an additional room. The gentleman there kept insisting that the hotel was fully booked, and nothing would be available all week.

Several exasperated sighs and grumbled profanities later we were in our suite. It was a beautiful room, and very large but it only contained one king size bed. I sighed. This was only too unfair.

As if he could read my thoughts across the ocean, my phone rang. Since Draco was the only one who had the number, I knew it was him. I answered it against my better judgment and regretted it almost immediately. "Hello?"

"Did you arrive safely?" he asked. No greeting, just getting right to the point.

"Yes, I'm all checked in. Did you need something?" I asked a little too curtly. Harry was fumbling in his luggage putting things away. "Did you bring a dress or something? I thought we'd go out…" I shot him a scathing look and gestured to the phone. His face formed a quiet apology as we went back to unpacking.

"Who was that?" Great, of course he heard that.

"Harry," I said simply.

"You invited Harry? I thought you wanted _alone_ time to think." He sounded mad. I guess I would be too in his position.

"I didn't invite him. Kingsley assigned him as my security detail for the conference."

"So you and Potter make nice now that I'm out of the picture huh?"

I gritted my teeth and I could tell Harry was watching me closely as he unpacked. "Who said you were out of the picture? Harry and I are here for work. Stop being overdramatic."

"He just better keep his hands off you… wait, he is staying in his own room right?"

Shit. I decided not to answer that particular question. "Look Draco, we'll only be here a week. We can talk when I get back."

There was nothing but silence on the other line for a moment. "He's staying in your room isn't he?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

"Are you planning to sleep with him?"

Okay, now I was getting pissed. "What kind of girl do you think I am?" I hoped he knew the answer to that, but even after all these months part of me thought he didn't know me at all.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just… can't think straight when you're upset with me."

"Well hopefully I'll have things sorted out by the time I get home."

"I love you, Hermione," he replied.

All I could say was "I know," and I wasn't even sure that was the truth at the moment. I hung up the phone and turned it off. I wouldn't make that mistake again this week.

"What do you have to get sorted out?" Harry asked me the moment the phone was put away.

Here come the lectures. "Nothing, Harry. Don't worry over it."

"You sounded upset, you still sound upset. Is there something I can do?" He sounded so sweet and sincere it almost made me spill the truth all over him.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, then we can go sightseeing." I headed for the bathroom and could feel his eyes unwavering as he watched me leave the room.

Once the water was warm, I undressed and stepped into heat of it. I let the water wash the tears untraceably down my face as I sobbed over the distrust I felt in my heart, and familiar feelings I still had for Harry.

--

New York City was huge and full of energy. Thankfully I found most of the people much nicer than the staff at the hotel. Harry had a permanent grin on his face as we went walking around town and his enthusiasm was infectious. Before long he had me forgetting all about my conversation with Draco, that is until he brought it up.

"Did Malfoy accuse you of cheating on him?"

I sighed. This was going to be a long week. "Not exactly."

"Mione, you can tell me. Whatever he's done to upset you, you can tell me." There he was, stepping up to the plate again, to be m friend, but I couldn't take it.

"Look Harry, you went missing on me for months, I'm finding it hard to just pick up where we left off." I could leave off the fact that I was in an awful place in my relationship and that I was more attracted to him now than ever.

"I know. I'm just saying, when you're ready, you can tell me."

"Thanks."

He changed the subject quickly enough. "So I was thinking we could go to a show tonight, but I didn't know if you brought anything dressy."

I shrugged. "Business stuff mostly." In fact, now that I thought about it, I didn't really bring anything to sleep in. I hadn't planned on sharing a room with anyone, least of all Harry, and I usually slept in the nude. That would be awkward. As I racked my brain trying to think if I had even brought a long t-shirt I realized he was asking another question. "Pardon?"

Harry laughed. "I asked if you wanted to do a little shopping then. I could probably do with a new suit as well."

"Yeah, okay. That could be fun."

--

In the first store I went into I didn't find a dress I liked, but I did find some nightclothes. They were a little slinkier then I would have liked, but it was better than nothing. Unfortunately, Harry caught me picking them out and gave me a questioning look.

"What?" I asked, knowing full well what the look was for.

"Why are you picking out silky undergarments?" he asked, but I could tell a smirk was about to peak out from behind his careful mask of confusion any moment.

I sighed. "I didn't pack anything to sleep in."

There it was, the smirk. "You didn't bring _anything_? So you planned to sleep naked did you?"

"I usually do, Harry. I hadn't planned sharing a bed with you this week."

"I wasn't aware I was going to get to sleep in the bed. I figured I got the floor," he replied laughing.

"You still may." I gave him my best glare as I said it, but he kept laughing. I must be losing my touch.

"If I knew you slept naked all those years at Grimmauld Place I would have learned better unlocking charms."

I swatted him with the items I was holding. "Harry!"

He just shrugged and smiled.

I just took my purchase up to the front and tried to ignore him. I couldn't keep the blush from my face though as I thought of Harry flirting with me after all this time.

--

I blushed at the look on Harry's face as I stepped out of the bathroom that evening wearing the dress I had selected. It was a fluffy pale blue cocktail dress. It felt flirty and a little trendy. I paired it with a dark blue faux military jacket, which I left loose and unbuttoned.

"You look very punk rock."

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"No seriously, you look very cute. I don't think I've ever seen you in anything like that."

I looked down at myself and scrunched my nose. "No, I don't think I've ever owned anything like it. I just liked the way it looked on the mannequin. Do you think it's dumb? I bought a back up…"

He shook his head roughly. "No, I think you look perfect. You shouldn't change a thing."

I was really going to have to stop blushing. It was becoming an epidemic, and eventually if I kept it up, people were just going to think I wore too much makeup. "So what are we going to see?" I asked, smoothly changing the subject.

"Well I think we'll go to dinner first," he replied, "then I have tickets for Phantom of the Opera for afterward."

"This is sounding more and more like a date," I warned.

He shrugged. "So what?"

I glared at him. "So, were not dating."

He shrugged again. "Technicalities."

I tried to laugh it off, but deep down I wondered if Harry was up to something, or if he was just trying to get back into my good graces after all this time. I decided I would leave it be for the moment, but I needed to keep my eye on him. Luckily that wouldn't be too much of a chore since he was damn good looking in his navy collared shirt and formfitting slacks.

--

Dinner was amazing and the show blew my mind it was so phenomenal. We had brilliant shows in London, but I had never seen anything like the Phantom production. Harry seemed to enjoy himself as well, but soon enough we were opening the door to our suite chatting animatedly about the show.

"I wanted her to choose the Phantom!" Harry exclaimed.

"Me too," I replied, "I can't believe she chose Raoul."

"I can't believe you chose Malfoy," he blurted.

"What?" This was not happening. We had such a wonderful evening; I didn't want to ruin it.

"Don't you see? I'm the phantom," he replied. "I'm the one your heart sings for."

I laughed. "Don't be silly, Harry. My heart doesn't sing… and you are nothing like the phantom."

"I am so!" he began, "I'm dark and brooding and I had a traumatic childhood."

I shook my head and smiled. "Sorry sweetie. You're really nothing like him." I touched a hand to his face and leaned forward. Maybe it was the wine from dinner talking but I really wanted to kiss him right now. One look into Harry's deep green eyes and I could tell he wanted the same. Wine or not though, I wouldn't give in. I quickly kissed him on the forehead and pulled away, heading for the bathroom. "I'm going to change for bed."

I didn't chance a look back at Harry as I walked from the room. I knew the look I would find there would have me running back to him, and I just couldn't risk it. Maybe a cold shower wouldn't hurt either.

--

As I padded back into the room in my black nightgown I tried to avoid Harry's eyes upon me. I could feel them boring into every square inch of exposed flesh. I quickly slipped under the covers and scooted over to the very edge. Harry was already in bed, leaning against the headboard, and still staring at me. "You almost kissed me."

"I did kiss you."

"You know what I mean. You wanted to kiss me," he repeated.

"I'm engaged."

"Where have I heard those words before?" he replied sarcastically.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "We've been round this bend before, only this time you're at the wrong end of it. Not so fun is it?" It sounded a bit meaner then I intended, but not much could be done about that now I suppose.

"Right. Well at least you traded up, huh?" he spat.

I took my wand from the bedside table and drew it across the covers between us and an invisible wall shimmered into place. "I really don't see how it's your place to judge me, seeing as though you just this morning deemed me worthy to speak to again."

He ignored the statement and looked at the wall I had created. "You think I can't break that?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't think you can break it."

"I'm a pretty powerful wizard you know. I did kill Voldemort at only seventeen."

"Oh, grow up. You beat Voldemort with a dispelling charm. I was there, remember?" At that I waved my wand and the lights went out while I curled into the covers. "Prat," I mumbled.

"Know it all," he grumbled back.

I smiled in the dark, knowing he couldn't see me.

--

Author's note: I want to hear what you guys think of the story so far. I'm getting a lot of feedback letting me know that the person Hermione will end up with is still unknown, and that _is_ my intention. I am curious however, who everyone thinks it _should_ be. I have two very different endings in my head right now and as I get closer, I could really go either way. Maybe I'll write both. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Accident**

I woke up the following morning and smiled to myself when I saw the invisible wall was still firmly in place. Harry was pressed up against it as if he had fallen asleep trying to break through. With a quick wave of my wand, the wall collapsed and he fell forward into the pile of pillows on my side of the bed.

He stirred and looked up at me sleepily. "Hi."

"Hi, to you," I replied and smiled.

He twisted in the covers and scooped his arms around me. I tried to remove myself from his grip, but he was a good deal stronger then me, even in his sleep logged state. He rubbed his stubbly face against my chest and grinned. "I like waking up to you."

I rolled my eyes and attempted to extricate myself once again. "Harry, you really should behave. You're here on Ministry business, so I could report this as sexual harassment."

He looked stricken for a moment but the grin quickly returned as he nuzzled against me. "You wouldn't do that."

Huffing I pushed against him. "I might. You never know. You haven't spoken to me in months; I could be completely different now."

Harry laughed then and looked up at me with his big green eyes. "I think I would know if you were different. You seem like the same Hermione to me." I managed to frown at him, even though it was difficult because of the sheer adorableness he was oozing. "You're all blurry," he mumbled.

I laughed. "You need your glasses."

"Contacts," he corrected.

"Glasses," I re-corrected.

"Do you really think I look better with the glasses?" he asked.

"Infinitely so," I replied.

"Glasses it is then. I'll pick up a new pair while I'm in the city."

I was slightly shocked and couldn't seem to hide it. "Why would you do that? If you like the contacts better you should wear those."

He shook his head making his facial stubble scrape me and I whimpered softly. "Sorry," he said quickly and moved back a bit, but not so much that I could slip out of reach. "I want you to be in love with me again, Mione. If I can achieve that with a simple pair of glasses, then so be it."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I tried again. "No glasses." That's all I managed. He looked at me oddly and I tried to articulate better what I was feeling. "Glasses won't make me fall in love with you again, Harry."

"What will?"

I started to say, "nothing" but I knew that wasn't the truth. If I were to be honest with myself, I would know that I never stopped loving Harry. That wasn't helpful in the least however since I was still, in spite of his recent confession, still in love with Draco as well. So instead I said, "I don't know," which was as close to the truth as I was willing to get at the moment.

Harry waited for more but eventually sighed and moved to his own side of the bed, his eyes never leaving mine. "You're still stuck on that night aren't you?"

I nodded, having nothing else to really say on the matter.

"I can't say how sorry I am, and I'm sure you know by now that it wasn't all me that turned you down."

I nodded again. "I know, but it doesn't hurt any less. I'm also not certain Ginny had so much control over your response from all the way across the room. I think it was mostly you."

"Maybe."

"You're loyal to a fault, I think. I sometimes wonder if I had only told_ you_ what she did, if you would still have broken it off," I said sadly.

He looked away from me then, and I realized he had thought of that as well. "Part of me was so angry at you for making it such a public display. I felt like you made the decision to leave her for me."

I got out of bed. "You would have stayed with her." It wasn't a question. Deep down I had known he would. His hero complex would have prevented him from abandoning her, even after what she did to him. "I'm glad I didn't give you the choice then. You deserve better."

"And I see that now, but I didn't at the time." He met my eyes with his own brilliant green ones. "I want to be with you Hermione, and I'm not going to stop until I get you."

I felt my whole body shiver at those words. "Even if it means you'll hurt me in the process?" I was curious how far ahead he had thought this through. I'm sure he was capable of winning my heart over one hundred percent, but in order to do so he would have to break the part that contained my love for Draco clean off.

He opened his mouth to reply, but shut it promptly. "I never want to hurt you," he said finally.

I smiled sadly at his answer. It was as I predicted, but it meant that if I decided to stay with Draco, then Harry and I would have zero chance to be together. I think he saw that too, because he quickly changed the subject. "Breakfast?" he asked.

I nodded. "Get a shower and I'll order room service." I could play along with the change of subject if it meant I wouldn't have to think about my relationship mess.

--

Harry was dressed in a smart gray suit when he came out of the bathroom. Looking at him I had no idea how I managed to have my pick out of two of the most eligible men in wizarding England, but I did. It should be a crime. In fact, the longer I stared at Harry in his trim new suit, the guiltier I felt.

I took my turn getting ready and managed to sneak my cell phone into the bathroom with me. I started feeling bad that I left Draco with no fast way to get in touch with me if he needed to. He didn't even know what hotel I was staying at.

There were several messages from him the minute I turned the phone on. I listened to them all, one by one.

"Hermione, it's me. I love you. Please don't leave me."

"I miss you so much. Call me, I want to talk."

"I hope Potter knows that if he tries anything with you I'll kill him."

On the last message I could hear him crying. I felt horrible listening to him pour his heart out. "I love you so much. I just want you to know that if your decision is to leave me, I will honor your choice, however crushed I would be. I just hope 

you know that I never meant you heartache, and if I could go back and start again, I would have done things more honestly. I love you and I always will, no matter your final decision."

Shit. I just wish there was some clean-cut way of deciding. Both men were smart, sweet and good looking, dead sexy in fact, but in completely opposite ways. Harry was fun and full of energy. Draco was Calm and intellectual. One was spontaneous, the other very planned, both dependable.

I was going to pull out my hair if I thought on it for much longer. The fact of the matter was they were both good men, who had at one time been dishonest with me. Maybe I should just forget them both and move away.

--

Breakfast had arrived while I was getting ready. I was wearing a black skirt suit, and the skirt was shorter then I recalled. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable, until I saw Harry stare at me, and then it made me _very_ uncomfortable. As I sat at the table I tried pulling the skirt a little lower but to no avail, and Harry was still staring. "Okay," I said finally, "I'm changing."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. "Please don't," he whispered into my hair.

I could feel the satiny softness of his trousers on my upper thighs, and felt his own reaction to my body planted firmly in his lap. I squealed and tried to get up, but he only held me tighter. I watched as his left hand went to my knee and drew little circles with his fingertips before moving slowly up my leg, raising tiny bumps all over my skin. I shivered and leaned into him, feeling his hot breath against my neck. He looked into my eyes, and in that close distance they were pooled of liquid green. He was going to kiss me, and I just might let him.

I never found out if my willpower would have abandoned me, because in that moment the hotel phone rang and we both leapt from our skin. I let Harry answer it as I hurried into the bathroom with my luggage to change clothes. Pants, yes pants would be a better option for me just then.

My hands were shaking so badly that it took me ages to change and calm myself. When I stepped back out into the room, Harry looked ill. He was holding the receiver against his leg and staring right through me. "Harry, what is it?"

It seemed to take hours before he answered. "There's been an accident…"

My heart sunk, and I wanted to reach out and pry the information from Harry's lips. I knew who it was without him even saying, but I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to think about it.

"Draco's at St. Mungo's." he said at last, and it was exactly what I feared he would say.

--

I didn't hesitate as I walked from the bathroom doorway to the front door of the hotel room, never dropping my bag, or bothering to look for anything I may have left behind. I could feel more then hear Harry following behind me, as if by an unspoken agreement, neither of us made a sound.

We made our way quickly and silently to the New York Ministry office, where they allowed us to use their international floo system. It was a dizzying trip and like nothing I had ever experienced, but it took us straight to our own Ministry and we were able to floo from there to St. Mungo's within minutes.

Even using the most efficient methods available, it still took us almost an hour to reach the hospital, and to my surprise, Harry never left my side. "Ms. Granger," called a tall brunette witch from behind the desk. "We've been expecting you."

"How's Draco? What happened? Is he alright?" The questions poured from me faster then I could speak them clearly and the nurse held onto my hand and pulled me along a side corridor.

"He was hit by a muggle car about an hour ago. He's a bit broken and bruised but otherwise just fine. Even the worst of his injuries should heal in a few weeks and he'll be right as rain," she said. "He's unconscious now, but he'll be waking up soon enough, and I know he'll want to see you when he does. He's been calling for you in his sleep."

I sighed and braced myself. I saw so much injury and death in the war I could go two lifetimes without missing it one bit. "He'll be okay then?" I asked her to repeat herself for my own assurance. She nodded and showed me Draco door. "I'll leave you alone with him."

The nurse walked away and I just hovered in front of the closed door for a moment. I felt Harry put a tentative arm around me but I shrugged him off. I was so ashamed of myself. I had been so close to kissing Harry when my Draco was lying here in a hospital bed. I don't know what I had been thinking.

I slowly opened the door and sobbed when I saw his prone form lying limply in the hospital bed. He looked paler then usual and his eyes were sunken and dark and all over his exposed skin were angry red cuts and dark black bruises. "It looks worse then it is." I told myself, but it was hard to believe as I looked at him lying there like a shattered porcelain doll.

Harry didn't follow me in and I was thankful of that. I walked up to the bed and pulled his cold hand into my own. I sat there beside his bed for hours until I drifted into a fitful sleep filled with the dead bodies of my loved ones floating all around me.

--

I woke up to a light touch on my face. My eyes fluttered open to reveal Draco's own stormy eyes looking down at me with relief.

"I love you," he said; before I was even fully awake, as if when I woke up I might run away.

"I love you too." I was so happy he was okay. I hadn't been that scared since I saw Hagrid carrying Harry's limp form across the battlefield. "I thought I had lost you there for a minute."

He looked at me warmly. "It'll take more than a chunk of muggle metal to be rid of me."

I shook my head and buried it in the crook of his neck, covering him with a thick coating of tears. "I don't want to be rid of you." I knew as I said it, it was the truth. The problem was the same could be said of Harry.

I climbed into the bed with Draco and wrapped myself around him as carefully as possible. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of his level breathing and I knew he was asleep. I waited for a while before I removed myself from the room and went in search of something to drink.

Harry was asleep in a chair just outside the door. I couldn't believe he had stayed; it had been hours since we arrived. I went over and woke him gently. "Is he okay?" he asked at once.

I nodded, touched that Harry would even pretend to care on my behalf. "He'll be fine," I said. "You should go home; you don't have to wait on me."

He stretched. "What if you need me?" he yawned. I didn't say anything but he could read it in my eyes I guess. "You have Draco."

I nodded solemnly.

"So that's it then?" he asked. He looked at me then with the most distraught expression I had ever seen marring his lovely features. "We almost had something."

Sighing, I turned away. "I almost cheated on him while he was here in the hospital. I'm an awful person, Harry." I selfishly cried out then, letting myself feel the weight of what had happened, and what I was losing with Harry by choosing Draco. I sobbed in the hospital corridor and I let Harry hold me, because it would probably be the last time he ever would.

Author's note: This is not the end people, there are still at least 2 chapters left, including a wedding. Will Hermione go through with it? Or will she back out at the last minute to be with Harry? Anyone interested in seeing my chapter art made just for this story can check out my livejournal digitallace./

Keep the comments coming! I really want to hear what you guys think!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Wedding

**Chapter 15 The Wedding**

As I looked at myself in the mirror a figure approached from behind and startled me. It wasn't a person I had expected to see here in my bridal suite on my wedding day. "Ginny," I began, not exactly sure what to say to her.

"I won't stay," she interrupted, "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am… for everything."

I still didn't know what to say. I hadn't really seen but glimpses of her since the trial, and today she stood before me in a pale yellow sundress and looking more like her Hogwarts counterpart then I had seen her in years. I heard tidbits about her recovery from Ron. She had made big changes in her life, working as a muggle secretary and living on her own in an apartment outside the city. Ron said she planned to let the Ministry keep her wand, even after the probation period.

She came right up to me and I could see tears welling up in her eyes. "I really am so sorry for what I did to you, Hermione. If I hadn't been such a bitch, it might be Harry you were marrying right now."

I laughed shortly. "I don't think things would have turned out any differently, Gin." I reached out a hand and placed it on her arm. "Thanks for the sentiment, but I really am happy with Draco. I guess in a way, I have you to thank for that."

She blushed furiously. "Yeah, sorry about that, too." After a long awkward pause she continued, "I should probably get back out there." I nodded and watched he walk across the room, she turned one last time, "you really do look stunning, Mione," before disappearing behind the door.

I took a deep breath. Things like that had been happening to me all day. Molly had been there earlier to help me get ready. She and my mother had a long conversation about how happy they were for me, but both seemed reluctant to give up the notion of Harry being the one by my side. Why was everyone only _mostly_ happy for me? Was there anyone out there who thought I was making the right choice? Only me I guess, and hopefully Draco.

Everyone had left to attend to various things a large wedding would bring about, so I was alone, just staring at myself in my designer Pucci gown and veil. It had been more then six months since Draco's accident, and the day I pulled together my resolve. I had been good, and didn't waver even once after that day. Draco was a wonderful man, nearly perfect, and I would live my happily ever after with him. So why now, when I was hours away from saying the vows that would seal our happiness, was I listening to people talk about Harry?

I couldn't breath and I needed air. I made my way from the small room in the top of the cathedral Draco and I were to be married in. There was a beautiful garden in back where I could get some fresh air and think. His parents had been married at this cathedral, and it always held a sentimental sway for him. Since I had no place that did that for me, it was an easy decision to arrange things there. It had been one of many easy decisions.

Draco had been a dream to plan the wedding with. He and I agreed on so much right off, that I thought it was surely a sign that we were meant to be. I kept thinking of this as I made my way down the flights of stairs and into the garden.

--

It was a blustery day and the wind whipped my hair and dress around my body, but it was so nice to be outside. I had been cooped up in that little room getting ready for hours and it was stifling. It would still be some time before guests began arriving and I would have to close myself back up there.

The garden was so lovely; most of the flowers were in bloom and the sweet fragrance fill the air all around me. I sat on a small stone bench in front of a gurgling cherub fountain and slipped into blissful relaxation. I was pulled quickly from my peaceful moment by a loud catcall. Turning around I spotted Ron's red hair immediately and ran over to meet him.

He was dressed in the groomsmen dress robes, as he had agreed to be in the wedding party. Draco had asked him months ago, and I thought it was a very sweet gesture. Luna was on his arm, and the two looked just about perfect together. They had been married earlier that summer, and Luna was already showing slightly from their first pregnancy.

"You look radiant, Hermione," she said in her dreamy voice.

"She looks hot!" Ron exclaimed.

I laughed and pulled them both into big hugs. They were exactly what I needed to lift my spirits. "I'm so glad you're both here! I've been a little on edge."

"Oh Hermione. Don't worry, everything will be perfect, you'll see."

I nodded to her and walked them further into the garden. Ron grabbed my arm before I got too far and pulled me aside. "I just wanted to warn you that Harry might actually come today. He's been back and forth about it all morning, but when I left he said he would hate himself if he missed your wedding, even if you weren't marrying him," he relayed in a whispered tone.

I sighed. I had invited him because he was my best friend, but I was still anxious to see him, probably for the same reason's he was mulling over whether or not he would attend. "Thanks for the heads up, but I'm sure everything will be fine no matter what he decides."

Ron just nodded looking altogether unconvinced. "Well, we had better get inside. I've got responsibilities you know," he said proudly, pulling at the breast of his dress robes. Nodding reluctantly I shooed them off.

Alone again I made my way back over to the bench by the fountain but along the way a particularly strong gust of wind pulled the veil from my hair and whipped it across the garden. I chased it down as fast as I could in my heels and eventually caught it by the entrance to the garden from the parking lot in the back. I was so happy it didn't scrape against the asphalt that I didn't notice right away the man staring at me from only a couple feet away.

"Harry," I breathed. He didn't blink, just stared at me. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a dark gray pinstripe button down shirt. "You're early, and a little under dressed." I tried to make light of it, but my heart was racing a mile a minute just looking at him standing there and the way he looked at me, both soft and predatory. That one look from him bathed me in regret.

"I finally decided that I couldn't go through with it, but I still wanted… needed to see you," he whispered softly as he slowly closed the distance between us.

I stepped backward, trying to keep the gap, trying to keep him from touching me. My heel hit a rock and suddenly I was falling. Like lightning Harry was there, catching me before I hit the ground. I looked up into his emerald eyes and before I could thank him he was kissing me.

--

I don't know how long the kiss lasted or when I started kissing him back, but I couldn't stop. I needed to kiss Harry like I needed to breath and I clung to him. He was like a cool glass of water on a hot day and I was determined to drink every last drop.

I can't say we ever would have stopped on our own, we might have continued making out until we both died of starvation, but we weren't given the choice. A sharp gasp from a few yards away pulled us both to our senses and I looked up to find a wide-eyed, slack jawed Draco glaring at us. Actually glaring at _me_, and sending death stares at Harry.

"How long has this been going on?" he demanded. His face was red with fury and I was surprised he was coherent enough to even form the words.

I started to speak but Harry stopped me. "It was me, Malfoy. I kissed her, it was stupid, but I saw her in that dress and knew she was lost to me forever and I panicked. I'm sorry. I'll go." He actually made a move to leave and looked at me one last time. I don't know what he saw on my face, but it stopped him in his tracks.

Draco must have seen the same thing. "You don't want him to leave?" he asked, seemingly resigned to my answer.

I don't know what I would have said, because my body chose that moment to shut down, and to close out all the confusion. I fainted and the last thing I saw was blackness enveloping me in a cool blanket.

--

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, and felt like a train had run over me. As the images from the entire morning raced to the front of my mind I sighed. After months of good behavior I managed to screw it all up on my wedding day. I flinched as the door opened revealing my worried and angry fiancé.

I'm so sorry, Draco!" The words rushed out of me before I could stop myself, "I don't know what came over me, but I promise it won't ever happen again," I pleaded.

He held up a hand and looked as if he were going to shout at me, and I deserved it, but he didn't. He dropped his hand and his shoulders slumped and he looked broken. "Please don't make promises you can't keep," he began. "I saw you with him. I could feel you. You've never felt like that with me." I started to say something, and I don't even know what I would have said, but he stopped me. "I can't be the one to keep you from that kind of happiness, Mione. I love you, but sometimes when you love something, you have to let it go."

It sounded cliché, and I could feel the pain radiating from him at the utterance of those final words.

"I love you, Draco." It sounded weak even to me, but I meant it with every bit of me.

"I know." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I'm letting you go, Hermione… so go."

I looked at him for a long moment and planted one last kiss on his soft lips before I was out the door running.

--

I stood on the doorstep of Grimmauld place for what seemed like ages. I don't know what finally propelled me through the door, but as soon as I was inside a sense of rightness washed over me. Harry and I fit together like missing puzzle pieces, and I was just the last one to see it. Thankfully I wasn't too late.

I could see Harry sitting in the dark with his back turned toward me and he hadn't looked up at my entrance. "I just want to alone, Ron," he muttered. I took a few steps closer to him and he spoke again. "She went through with it didn't she? She married him?"

"No," I whispered and he whipped his head around to see me for the first time, still in my wedding dress, standing in his living room. His eyes were red and brimming with tears but he had the biggest grin on his face that I had ever seen. He leapt over the back of the couch, knocking over several items from the table behind it in the progress. He closed the gap between us in two steps. "Very graceful," I goaded.

He shrugged, "I'm not the graceful one remember? You left him at the alter."

I only nodded and within seconds I was kissing him. When we pulled back breathlessly I said, "I think I picked the right one."

"It's about damn time," he replied.

--


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was the morning before Christmas and I had to go to the market to buy the last items for our big dinner that night. My parents would be there, along with the entire Weasley family. I made a quick stop by my office to grab the gift I had gotten for Harry. I was glad I had hid it there, because he had searched the entire house for it.

I walked into my office and was shocked to see a small red package on my desk. Assuming it was from a co-worker I went over and picked it up. The tag on it said, "To the love of my life," but it wasn't Harry's handwriting. My heart beat rapidly as I looked at the tiny gift and knew at once it was from Draco. We hadn't spoken in three years, since the day I gave him back his ring and the keys to the flat. Harry and I had both been invited to his wedding that spring, but neither of us thought it was right to go. I knew from reading the Daily Profit that his second attempt at a wedding was more successful then the first, and that he would be expecting his first child any time now.

I had been happy for him, and happy that he had found someone to love as much as he had loved me. However, looking down at this box, I didn't know what to think. I opened it slowly and was surprised to see it was a photo album. A small note slipped from inside the pages and fluttered down to the floor. I picked it up and sat down at my desk to read it. Scrawled in Draco's elegant handwriting was the most touching good-bye I had ever read.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I know this gift may have come as a surprise, but you must understand how difficult it was for me to assemble this. It took years before I was even able to look at these photographs without losing myself to sorrow. _

_I am happy for you, and glad to hear you are finally Mrs. Potter. I only hope Harry knows how truly lucky he is, and treats you the way you deserve. You are a diamond, Hermione, and you should be cherished beyond all measure. _

_I'm sure you know pieces about my new life, as I have been watching yours in the papers as well. No one will ever replace you in my heart, but I have found someone to move on with that loves me, and I am content. _

_I'm sorry to say that you will continue to find me scarce, as it's far to hard to look upon you and not be filled with regret that I let you go. I know that I could have been selfish and bid you to stay with me, and sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice. Had I been a true Slytherin I would have you to myself and we would be celebrating this holiday together._

_I love you Hermione, and I always will. _

_Farewell,_

_Draco A. Malfoy_

I sobbed as I flipped through the pictures of Draco and I together. He had captured so many wonderful moments and it broke my heart a little with each turn of the page. I knew after looking through the entire book, that there would be no way for me to repay him for this loving gesture. I would keep it forever; despite the frown I was sure to receive from Harry.

Many people talk about the person they are meant to be with, their one true soul mate. I think I was lucky enough to have two.

Fin


End file.
